Nicole
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Complete When the scouts yell at Serena she leaves. That's all. Read it for yourself, PLEASE! My first fic, kinda crappy. Read if you dare.
1. Goodbye Tokyo, Goodbye

Hi!!! Here are my disclaimers:1-I don't own Sailor Moon, but you can buy it for my birthday!  
2-Please don't use my characters the way I do. I don't own the names, but I own the story.  
3- I only use inners and my own. 4-There are cats!!!  
I add in my comments. They are found in these thingys ( ).  
Serena and Nicole have a mind link. The comments are in these { } thingys.  
This is my first fan fiction. PLEASE read it and e-mail me!  
No BACK button  
If the characters are thinking ' '   
This is rated PG. It is suitable for all ages.  
Thanks to Stefine. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her!  
  
Serena-17  
Amy-16  
Raye-17  
Lita-17  
Mina-17  
Darien-20  
  
On with the story!!!!  
Nicole- Chapter 1  
"Goodbye Tokyo, Goodbye"  
  
Serena sat al alone in her room. She had never felt more alone. Serena sat on her bed   
thinking about the days events. 'First Darien brakes up with me for no reason. Then I get a 40   
on a test. I ended up being late   
for the scout meeting and everyone, including Lita, jumps on me about it.'  
  
Luna then walked in and saw Serena crying.  
"Serena, you have got to grow up." Luna said, scolding Serena.  
"Luna, if you are here to lecture me, just leave me alone. I don't wanna hear it." said Serena.  
That surprised Luna and she left Serena's room.  
  
Then Serena heard someone call her. {Princess Serentity, Sere}   
Serena jumped up and said "Who's there?" {Time will tell}  
{Nicolina, is that you} asked Serena through her mind when she found her mind link.  
{Yes it is. How do you remember me? Why are you so upset?}  
  
{I don't know how I remember. I hate my life.}  
  
{If you wish to live with me in Vermont, let me know soon. I must go now. Good bye, Sere.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Some where in space....  
  
"Soon I shall have my revenge on the children of Serentity!" said an unknown voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was even worse. There was a battle. A new monster they have never seen nor   
heard from Luna. Serena was running more late than normal (if that is possible). She saw  
the scene and transformed.  
  
In an instant there stood Sailor Moon.  
"Hold it right there negacreep I am Sailor Moon." (I don't feel like doing the speech)  
After a while the monster was destroyed.  
  
"I had enough of you Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Mars.  
"YOU shouldn't be the leader." said Sailor Mercury.  
"Give us everything." said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Ditto." said Sailor Venus.  
  
"You don't want be anymore?!?" asked Sailor Moon. She felt like crying, but she didn't want them  
to see her upset and crying.  
  
"SMACK"  
Sailor Mars had just slapped her.  
  
"So you don't want me fine." said Sailor Moon, "Here's the Luna pen, my specter, and   
he locket.I keep the crystal." The crystal disappeared after she threw everything   
to the ground.  
  
"To think I once called you my friends!" said Serena angrily.  
  
"Wait a minute." said Raye.  
  
"NO!!!!!! As far as I'm concerned I never knew any of you!" said Serena and she took off  
running.  
  
"Did we do the right thing?(No) I've never seen her that mad at anyone." said Amy.  
  
"Yeah she was hurt." said Mina.  
  
"Lita and I were almost killed!" stated Raye.  
  
"Yes, but she was my family!" cried Lita.  
  
That night Serena told Nicole to expect her tomorrow, She packed her belongings and asked Luna  
to come along. Luna agreed.  
  
The next morning Serena was gone.  
The scouts went to her from and saw it empty. They broke down and cried. Mina found a letter and  
it said............  
  
Notes:  
Cliffhanger! E-mail me at moonfairy2000@excite.com  
Moonfairy2000  
  
Characters:  
Serena-17  
Nicole (Serena's Older Sister)- 21  
Paul (Darien's Older Brother)- 24  
April(A Sailor Cosmos)-20  
Lynn (Aother Sailor Cosmos)-19  
Rose (A Sailor Cosmos)-20  
Laura (A Sailor Cosmos)-20  
  
Cats-  
Luna-Serena  
Crescent-Nicole  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Serena’s New Home

Hi!!! It's me again. Standard disclaimers apply. That is including cats. On with the story!!!   
Do not forget this shows this Serena and Nicole { }. My comments ( )  
Rated-Pg  
  
Chapter 2 'Nicole'  
"Serena's New Home"  
  
Serena was at her sister, Nicole's house in Vermont.  
"It is so beautiful here." thought Serena.  
  
Nicole Lee White and her husband, Paul James White owned a some what large Victorian   
house on the edge of a creek. The house had 25 rooms and a swimming pool. The house was very   
beautiful. It was painted white with a big front porch that sat on 10 acres with a garden in the  
back.  
"I love it here" said Serena out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in Tokyo...  
  
"She can't be gone!" said Raye and Lita in chorus.  
  
"Read this note." said Mina.  
  
Dear Scouts and Darien,  
I will be gone by the time you read this. My parents will never know me. They had there memories  
erased. Under this note there is something for all of you. Raye since you always wanted to be   
leader, you are now the leader. Amy my Luna Pen. Lita I leave you with my locket. Mina you get  
the specter. Darien the star locket. I have no need for any of those items now. Luna is  
staying with me. She is very mad at you. I hope you know every bad comment you said pushed  
me to this. Mr. I-Broke-Up-With-My-Girlfriend-All-Because-Of-Stupid-Dreams Darien broke up   
with me 7 times in a 5 month period. Every time it shattered me more. I am not made of stone.   
So goodbye and good luck. I know not whether I will return in the future.  
  
Serena-Sailor Moon-Princess Serentity  
  
P.S. You will know what it is like to have no shoulder to cry on. I did not. Only Luna cared.   
And someone else.............  
  
"No! It can't be true!" Darien said.  
The girls took the note to him. They all felt bad. The sunshine in their lives was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in Vermont.................  
  
"I love this place." said Serena to Nicole.  
  
"I am glad you like it here, Sere." said Nicole.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay, Paul." said Serena.  
  
"No problem, Serena. I would do anything to stay off the couch." Paul said.  
  
Nicole gave Paul a warning glance. Paul gulped.  
  
"I missed all of you so much. April, Lynn, Rose, and Laura I missed you guys, too." said Serena.  
  
"Well, Sere would you like to go shopping?" asked Nicole, "You will need clothes for   
school and your birthday. It is on June 30. Today is the 25th."  
  
"Turn down shopping, no way!" Serena almost yelled.  
  
"Where are Crescent and Luna?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Right here, Nicole." Crescent said.  
  
"Enjoying your time together I see." said Lynn.  
  
"Can we go shopping now?' asked April.  
  
"Yes, can we?" asked Laura and Rose in unison.  
  
"Sure. Paul, we are spending your money." said Nicole with and evil grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you enjoyed part 2. I'm sorry it was so short. Hopefully I won't brake the shift key   
soon :-( comments are welcomes. E-mail them to moonfairy2000@excite.com  
Ja,  
Moonfairy2000  
  
  
Characters-  
Serena-17  
Nicole-21  
Paul-23  
Laura-20  
Lynn-19  
Rose-20  
April-20  
  
Cats-  
Crescent-Nicole  
Luna-Serena  
  



	3. The Sailor Cosmos

Hi! It's me again (duh) Standard disclaimers apply. I only use the inner scouts and my own.  
Serena and Nicole's mind link { } My comments ( ) This is rated-PG  
Also, I forgot to describe my characters looks.... so here there are!  
  
Nicole-Pale white complexion, light green eyes, and long blonde hair that is almost always in  
a French braid. She is about 5'8". Birthday- May 30  
  
Paul- An older version of Darien 6'6" Birthday- August 26  
  
(In case you were wondering) Crescent's birthday is May 30  
  
April-Tanish-white complexion, light red hair that is butt length. 5'5" Birthday- April 12  
  
Lynn- Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes. She always has a semi-dark tan. 5'4"  
Birthday- March 12  
  
Rose- Strawberry blond hair that is curly, blue eyes, normal white complexion 5'6"   
Birthday-December 7  
  
Laura- Brown hair, brown eyes, and normal white complexion 5'7" Birthday- February 9  
  
And on with the story............  
  
'Nicole' Chapter 3  
"The Sailor Cosmos"  
  
Serena and the rest of the group just came back from shopping. After 5 hours of shopping   
Paul was broke. Serena had a whole new wardrobe with about 15 pairs of shoes.  
  
"That will teach you Paul. Never mock me." said Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, right before Serena came you talked about getting new sailor fukus.   
Will we still get them?" asked Lynn.  
  
"Crescent, will we?" asked Nicole.   
  
"Yeah here are your new pens." said Crescent.  
  
"Thank you." said Laura. Her pen had the galaxy symbol on it. (I forget what it looks like)  
  
"Yes. Thank you." said Rose. Her pen had a star on the top.  
  
"They are beautiful." said April. Hers had the sun symbol it.  
  
"I agree with the pyro." said Lynn. Her pen had a meteor type thing on the top.  
  
"I am not a pyro!" said April.  
  
"Anyhow, Serena are you ready?" asked Nicole.  
  
"I think so." replied Serena.  
  
"Great. Girls transform Say your sailor name then say 'cosmic'." said Crescent.  
  
"Serena wait, though." said Luna.  
  
"Moon Princess POWER" (Nicole)  
  
"Earth Prince POWER" (Paul)  
  
"Sun Cosmic POWER" (April)  
  
"Meteor Cosmic POWER" (Lynn)  
  
"Star Cosmic POWER" (Rose) "Galaxy Cosmic POWER" (Laura)  
  
After the usual flash of light stood the Sailor Cosmos, the protects of Princess Nicolina.  
  
Princess Nicolina wore a dress like Serena's, expect it had spaghetti straps  
inside of those (weird) puffed up sleeves.  
Paul had an outfit that looked kinda like Tuxedo Masks. He was called Tuxedo Earth.   
(I am out of new ideas, if you got a better idea, e-mail it to me)  
  
The Cosmos outfits looked like the scouts expect the colors were different.  
(Next chapter I will describe them)  
  
'Serena say, 'Moon Princess Power'." said Luna.  
  
"Moon Princess POWER." shouted Serena. In a minute there stood Princess Serentity.  
  
"Great!" said Crescent.  
  
"Now let's have fun with our powers." said Sailor Sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it was short. Comments are welcomed. Send them to moonfairy2000@excite.com  
Moonfairy2000  
  
Serena-17  
Nicole (Serena's Older Sister)- 21  
Paul (Darien's Older Brother)-24  
April (Saior Cosmos)-20  
Lynn (Saior Cosmos)-19  
Rose (Saior Cosmos)-20  
Laura (Sailor Cosmos)-20  
  
Cats-  
Crescent-Nicole  
Luna-Serena  
  
  
  



	4. The Sailor Cosmos’s Attacks

Hello. It's me. Standard disclaimers. I want feed back. I don't care if it is flames or not. Seeya at the end of this chapter.  
Serena & Nicole's mindlink { } My comments ( )  
  
Chapter 4 of 'Nicole'  
"The Sailor Cosmos's Attacks"  
  
"Now what?" asked Princess Serentity.  
  
"What a cotton pickin' minute Sere. Let the Cosmos go first." said Princess Nicolina.  
  
"Me first!" said a very impatient Sailor Sun. (She sounds like my cousin) sailor Sun was Raye's cousin. She was dressed in a sailor fuku that had a light red skirt and front bow (Ya, know the one with the jewel on it. Ya that one) The back bow and the jewel was blood red.  
"Sun Inferno FLAME" Very fast moving balls of fire in the symbols of the suns raced forward.  
"Beat that!" said a very happy Sailor Sun.  
  
"I will try it next." said Sailor Meteor. Sailor Meteor was Amy's cousin. She wore an aqua colored skirt and front bow. Her back bow and jewel was midnight blue.  
"Meteor Ice SHOWER" Pieces of blue and white ice flew everywhere. The ice froze everything on contact.  
"Cool" said Serentity.  
  
"Me next!" shouted Sailor Star. She is Mina's cousin. Her outfit had a yellow skirt and front bow. The back bow and jewel was red-orange.  
"Star Lasso ENTRAP" The attack was like Sailor Venus's expect it was stars inside of hearts, and it stayed on the enemy.  
"Stared ya!" said Sailor Star.  
  
"Now me." said Sailor Galaxy. She is (Of course, if you are keeping tab) Lita's cousin. Her fuku skirt and front bow was light green. The jewel and back bow was a light purple.  
"Galaxy Electricity SHOCK" Lightning bolts came out or nowhere. They then made big ball and slammed into the enemy.  
"Electrifying" said Nicolina.  
  
"Now I will go." said Tuxedo Earth. His Tuxedo was a dark blue.   
"Earth Elements SURROUND" All the elements of earth swirled around Paul. The elements of water, fire, and dirt where thrown into a ball that he threw.  
He could also through a rose. He only does this attack if he is mad.  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday." said Crescent.  
  
"Now I shall go." Nicolina said as she stepped forward. (I already told you what her outfit, but just in case.....)She wore a dress like Serenity's expect without the sleeves, they were spaghetti straps.  
"Golden Crystal Energy Storm STRIKE" A storm of gold from were here glaive stands next to her. ( I may have forgot to write this, but Nicolina has a golden glaive that holds her crystal.) (Also she can do hurricane or shower, it depends on her mood)  
  
"Nicolina you can destroy things with your glaive. Just say 'Moon Glaive Destruction' " said Crescent.  
  
"Sere, say Moon Crescent STUN." told Luna to Serenity.  
Serenity did as she was told. She carefully touched her crescent, then she blow on it.  
"Neat." said Serenity.  
  
"You can also freeze or flame your crescent." said Luna.  
"Also if you want to destroy things call apon you wand. Then say 'Moon Wand Disortiation Blast'." said Crescent.  
  
"Sere, do you want to be a Cosmos?" asked Nicolina.  
  
"Sure!" said Serenity.  
  
"Welcome to the team." said Sailor Meteor.  
  
"Hope you enjoy yourself." Sailor Galaxy said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like it, hate it? E-mail me at moonfairy2000@excite.com  
  



	5. The Attack

Hey guys! I hope you like it. Standard disclaimers   
apply! Also I added a new character. His name is Travis. He is Nicole & Serena's younger   
brother. He is also Serena's twin, making him 17 also. Moonbeam is his cat. Moonbeam is a female.  
Mind link of Serena and Nicole { }. My comments ( ).  
  
Chapter 5 of 'Nicole'  
"The Attack"  
  
Serena was very happy at her home in Vermont. Her seventeenth birthday was tomorrow. Serena  
decided to start over. She cut her hair to about mid-back length. Then it grew very curly.   
Also she had an eye exam and then she got both glasses and disposable contacts. (They make   
them! I saw the commercial.) The glasses were for weekend wear. Then she talked Nicole into   
letting her get art and music lessons. Lynn had a friend of her get Serena a very good tutor  
to finish her last year of school. Nothing could be better. In the 4 days she had been here   
she got to know her sister and learn new attacks.  
  
One thing she missed though was the scouts. She loved Nicole and the Cosmos. The thing was the   
scouts had always been there for her. That was the past, though. They had abandoned her.   
Turned her hope to nothing. The funny thing was she had been named Serena Hope Warren.   
( I'm using that name for no reason.)  
  
"Serena, I was just talking to Crescent. She said Travis and Moonbeam may come visit. Also even   
though you just got your powers, you could change your appearance while keeping your attacks!"   
Nicole said appearing out of now where.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that," Serena said, continuing," What about Travis? New outfits?"  
  
"One at a time Sere!" Nicole said, continuing with a smile, "First Travis may arrive today. Our   
new outfits would be like fukus. Moonbeam would help us with that. Don't forget, Travis is   
Prince Tranquillity, our baby brother. He is your twin, Sere, you are older than him by 5  
minutes."  
  
"I know that Nikki!" Serena said. "I can't wait! Tomorrow is our birthday!"  
  
"You guys lets get moving. We NEED to go shopping." Lynn said, coming in to Serena's room.  
  
"Lynn, I know you live here, but must you sneak up on us like that ?" asked Nicole.  
  
'Of course I do!" said Lynn, "Serena you will get your gift from me today. This room is so plain.  
For your gift you get paint and 4 pieces of furniture."  
  
"Cool. Let's go!!!!!!" Serena yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Serena has been gone for 4 days, but it seems like a lifetime." Mina said.  
  
"Yes, and tomorrow is her seventeenth birthday." said Raye.  
  
"Thanks for reminding us you pryo." Lita said.  
  
"The odd thing is, there has been no attacks." Amy implied.  
  
"I wonder why." said Darien. (Darien WONDERED!!! I thought he knew all.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vermont..............  
  
Serena, Lynn, and Nicole just came out of the 150th store that day. Serena's room was going   
to be painted lavender. The furniture she got was a daybed, a desk, a dresser, and a stereo  
with 12 CDs. She also got a huge white bunny. (Get it? ::Don't hit me with a shoe:: Watch out  
cat:: Okay bad joke.)  
  
"Thanks Lynn and Nicole." said Serena.  
All of a sudden...  
"HELP MONSTER"  
  
"Transform guys!" said Nicole grabbing for her brooch.  
  
"Moon Princess POWER" (Nicole)  
  
"Moon Princess POWER" (Serena)  
  
"Meteor Cosmic POWER" (Lynn)  
  
Where Nicole, Serena, and Lynn had stood, there now stood Princess Nicolina, Princess Serenity,  
and Sailor Meteor.  
  
The monster was about 15 feet tall and was uglier than Queen Beryl. (Oh, yuck)  
  
"Gross me out!' said Meteor. (Okay, I'm lazy. I don't feel like writing out the full name)   
  
"Let's go!" said Nicolina.  
(Prepare for very corny speeches!!!)  
  
"Hold it right there."  
  
"What?" The monster said. (Do the finger thing with me! Up, down, up, down! I've lost it :'p)  
  
"We are the children of the moon. I am Princess Nicolina"  
  
"I am Princess Serenity. We will punish you for we stand for love and justice."  
  
"I am Sailor Meteor. I stand for the love, beauty, and power of ice."  
(I know it is corny. It's the best I can come up with. Any ideas, e-mail them to me)  
  
"Okay, Miss Meteor. Why don't you try it on me." said the monster.  
  
"Kay! Meteor Ice SHOWER!" Sailor Meteor said that as she launched her attack.  
  
The monster became frozen in place... for a second!!!  
  
"My turn." said Princess Serenity.  
  
"Moon Crescent STUN!" yelled Serentity.  
  
The monster became paralyzed. (An attack worked!)  
  
"Golden Crystal Energy SHOWER!" Nicolina said calling upon her attack.  
  
The monster broke free of both attacks.  
  
"Moonlight Energy Bird ENGULF!" said an unknown voice.  
  
"Who did that?" asked the monster.  
  
"Moon Glaive Destration!" said Princess Nicolina.  
  
"Soldier Moonlight, our baby brother!" said Serenity.  
  
"It's nice to see you again." added in Nicolina.  
  
"Uh, guys I hate to break up the family reunion, but could we go home?" asked Meteor.  
  
"Sure! Let's detransform and go home." said Serenity as she changed into Serena.  
  
Nicolina, Sailor Meteor, and Soldier Moonlight did the same. There stood Nicole, Lynn, and   
Travis.  
  
They took Nicole's car back to the house.  
  
"Travis we are you going to stay?" asked Nicole.  
  
"I was hoping that my pretty, smart, and all around good older sister would take me in."   
said Travis in the sweetest voice he could make.  
  
"Where's Moonbeam?" asked Crescent.  
  
"Here I am! It's great to see you all again. Nicole, Serena, Crescent, and Luna it's been a   
while." said Moonbeam. Moonbeam was a yellow cat. (With of course, a crescent moon, like, DUH)  
  
"Hi Moonbeam." said Nicole after she hugged the cat.   
  
Moonbeam was the youngest of the royal cats of the moon. She was the guardian of Travis.   
Crescent and Luna were her older sisters. (Crescent is a girl.)  
  
"Well Moonbeam can stay. I am not sure about you Travis. We already have Crescent, Luna, Moon-  
beam, Serena, and Lynn living here. Another male besides Paul, I don't know..."  
  
"Thanks Nicole!" said Moonbeam.  
  
"What about me?" asked Travis.  
  
"I guess." said Nicole.  
  
"Moonbeam, Nicole said we could get new outfits. Is it true?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes it is." said Moonbeam.  
  
"We could have done that if you asked us to!!" said Luna and Crescent together.  
  
"Oh well. Moonbeam how 'bout it?" asked Nicole.  
  
"First let me see the crystals." said Moonbeam. Nicole and Serena did what she asked.  
  
Moonbeam and Crescent turned the crystals into a necklaces. The necklaces were the color of   
the crystals with the crystals as a charm. The charms were in the shape of hearts with a   
crescent moon in the center.  
  
"They are so beautiful!" said Nicole picking up the gold necklace.  
  
"Glad you like them. To transform grab the necklace and say either Golden Moon Power or Silver  
Moon Power." said Moonbeam.  
  
"Can I go first? I am the oldest." stated Nicole. (And/or asked)  
  
"Sure. I can wait." Serena said.  
  
"Golden Moon POWER!" Nicole yelled.  
  
A golden light surrounded Nicole. After the brief flash of light there stood Golden Sailor Moon.   
She wore a fuku with a gold skirt with a silver trim. Her front bow was also gold. The back bow  
and the sailor back thingy was silver. Her shoes looked like Sailor Venus's except they were   
gold and the laces were crossed. Her blonde hair was in a bun. Her gold crescent moon sat proudly  
on her forehead. The golden crystal sat floating in her glaive in a sub-space area. Her locket  
was silver with a gold crescent in the middle. Her choker and earnings were gold also, with  
silver moons. Also, her gloves had one gold ring.  
  
Now it was Serena's turn.  
  
"Silver Moon POWER!"  
  
Everything was the same expect it was silver were it was gold on Nicole's fuku, vise visera   
on the silver on Nicole fuku. (The gold crescent moon on the forehead was the same!) The silver  
crystal sat on Serena' moon wand. Serena's hair was silver.  
  
"Moonbeam, Crescent thanks!!!" said Nicole after detransforming.  
  
"I never thought I would see that wand again!" said Serena.  
  
"Nicole, I have two questions for you." Travis said.  
  
"What are they Travis?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Okay, first question. Shouldn't you be working?' Travis said.  
  
" I only work Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and some Fridays. April works the others times. She  
is like my co-runner. She helped get White Modeling off the ground. Next question." stated  
Nicole.  
  
"Where is Paul?" asked Travis.  
  
"Paul is working, Travis." Nicole said, appearing very sad.  
  
"Travis never ask Nicole about Paul right now. Paul is starting to worry about his cases  
more than his wife." said Lynn.  
  
"If doesn't start, I'll kill him!" yelled Travis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I think I'll leave it there...  
E-mail me or I will kill you.  
I would like feed back!  
Flames or not!  
Bye, Bye, Bye! (I love that song!!!!!)  
  
Moonfairy2000  
  
People-  
Nicole-23  
Serena-17  
Travis-17  
Paul-24  
Lynn-19  
Laura-20  
Rose-20  
April-20  
  
Cats-  
Luna-Serena  
Crescent-Nicole  
Moonbeam-Travis 


	6. Happy Birthday Serena & Travis

Hi! This chapter is most likely going to be longer. I wrote chapter 5, and for me it was long.   
So this will most likely longer. Maybe not...  
Also, to recap... Travis came and Nicole allowed him to stay, Nicole and Serena got new sailor   
outfits, and Travis is mad at Paul for ignoring Nicole.  
And Nicole's age is now 21. I thought 23 was too old. And Paul is now 24.  
My comments are in these thingys ( )  
Serena, Nicole's and Travis's mind link are in these things { }  
Standard disclaimers apply. Remember I own Nicole and company.   
Rated-PG- A small kiss  
  
Now let's begin!  
  
Chapter 6 of 'Nicole'  
"Happy Birthday Serena & Travis"  
  
Serena woke up. She was so happy. Today was her and Travis's birthday. Nicole promised her   
a great birthday. Serena missed the scouts. She wondered what they were doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tokyo.....  
  
"I wonder what Serena is doing. Today is her birthday. I shouldn't have been so mean." said Raye  
aloud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vermont..........  
  
"Good morning, Travis." said Serena.  
  
"Morning Sis." said Travis.  
  
"How did you sleep you two?" asked Nicole, putting breakfast on the table.  
  
"Good." they replied in unison.  
  
"Please don't do the twin thing." asked Nicole.  
  
"Why? What's for breakfast?" asked Serena and Travis in unison.  
  
"Never mind. Pancakes and eggs." answered Nicole.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." they answered in (guess what) unison. (Yup, you were right)  
  
"Ughh." said Nicole.  
  
"Where's Paul and Lynn?" asked Serena.  
  
"Lynn is still asleep and Paul is at work." answered Nicole.  
  
"Does Lynn always sleep this late?" asked Travis.  
  
"Travis, it is only 8 o'clock!" stated Nicole.  
  
"Really? The scouts would die to see me up this early." said Serena, almost sadly.  
  
"It is okay Sere." said Nicole as she gave Serena a hug. (They are sisters!)  
  
"Serena, today is yours and Travis's. Don't think of them. They hurt you too much." said  
Lynn coming to the kitchen.  
  
"So you finally got up! I wondered when you would." said Travis.  
  
"Please you two. Do not fight." said Nicole.  
  
"Can we eat?" asked Serena.  
  
"Be my guest. I'll be in after I feed the cats." said Nicole as she left.  
  
"Okay. What are we having?" asked Lynn.  
  
"You would know if you didn't wake up so late." said Travis.  
  
"Why I oughta..." said Lynn.  
  
"Please don't fight. I don't like it." said Serena.  
  
"Sorry Sere." said Travis.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." said Lynn.  
  
"Let's eat." said Nicole, coming back into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tokyo.....  
  
'Serena, why did you leave? We need you and love you.' thought Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After breakfast in Vermont.........  
  
"Lynn, do you know when the others are coming?" asked Nicole.  
  
"No. I'm here!" said Lynn.  
  
"Lynn, that's great, but you live here." said Nicole.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Travis yelled.  
  
"Share!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Great. I gotta go break that up. Get dressed." Nicole said with a sigh.  
  
Next room......  
  
"Travis is a baby!" said Serena.  
  
"Am not!" said Travis.  
  
"Are to." said Serena.  
  
"Come on you two. Don't fight." said Nicole.  
  
"Sorry." said Serena and Travis in unison.  
  
"It's okay. Get dressed. Serena there is a light blue halter dress on your bed. It is for  
you for your birthday." said Nicole.  
  
"What about me?" asked Travis.  
  
"Get your own clothes." said Nicole, as she left.  
  
"Meanie!" said Travis.  
  
"TRAVIS!" yelled Nicole.  
  
"Sorry." said Travis.  
  
"TRAVIS! Get upstairs and get dressed NOW!!!" said (and yelled) Nicole.  
  
"Okay." said Travis.  
  
"I'm going to call Rose." said Nicole.  
  
The call goes as this......  
  
"Hi Rose."   
  
"Hello Nicole."  
  
"Rose, what are you doing for Serena's birthday?"  
  
"Making a bouquet right now."  
  
"Make sure there are no roses."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Oh yeah right. I gotta go."  
  
"Bye Rose."   
  
"Bye Nicole."  
  
End of call....  
  
"Well, here comes the birthday girl herself. A whopping 17. I got some good news."   
said Nicole.  
  
"What?" asked Serena.  
  
"I have legal custody of you." said Nicole.(Don't ask. Nicole just got legal custody.   
Paul is a lawyer, after all.)  
  
"That's great!" said Serena.  
  
"Morning girls. Happy B-Day Serena." said Crescent, rubbing against her legs.  
  
"Happy Birthday Serena." said Luna.  
  
"Hello Nicole and Serena. Happy day to you Serena. I am going back to sleep."   
said Moonbeam.  
  
"No you aren't." said Travis.  
  
"Be nice you two." said Luna.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Hello everyone." said Laura and Rose.  
  
"Happy birthday Travis and Serena." said Laura.  
  
"Yes, happy birthday." said Rose, giving Travis and Serena a bouquet each.  
  
"They are beautiful." said Serena. Her bouquet had some daisies, violets, carnations, and   
some daffodils.  
  
"Yes, I agree." said Travis. His was the same as Serena's, except it had lilies.  
  
"Where is April?" asked Travis.  
  
"Don't know, don't care." said Laura.  
  
"Be nice." said Lynn.  
  
"Anyhow, is Paul coming?" asked Rose.  
  
"I don't know. He must of got home after I went to bed." said Nicole.  
  
"Sorry. I shouldn't of asked." said Rose.  
  
"Rose, it's okay. You didn't know." said Nicole.  
  
"Can we go out to the pool?" asked Serena.  
  
"Can we? Can we?" asked Travis.  
  
"Travis, will you stop acting like a 5 year old?" Lynn said, taunting Travis.  
  
"Only if you stop Lynn!" Travis retorted back.  
  
"Will those two ever learn?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Nope. Travis is to pig-headed." said Laura.  
  
"Definitely!" sad Rose.  
  
"Oh, well." said April.  
  
"Can I brake up their augment?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, please." said Nicole. (Yes, Lynn and Travis are still yelling at each other)  
"Travis, Lynn COULD you two PLEASE stop yelling at each other?" asked Serena.  
  
"Sure, Sis." said Travis.  
  
"Thanks." said Serena.  
  
"Guys, lets go to the pool." said Laura.  
  
"Everyone go get changed." said Nicole.  
  
"If you don't have your bathing suit, oh well. You aren't borrowing any of mine." said Lynn.  
  
"Lynn, that's cause you are too fat!" said April.  
  
"No, April you are." retorted Lynn.  
  
"LYNN, knock it off. If it isn't Travis, its April." said Nicole.  
  
"Sorry." said lynn.  
  
"Oh, well. Com'on everyone." said Serena.  
  
"Cats, get off your lazy butts. Meet us at the pool." said Laura.  
  
"Sure, we will be there." said Crescent.  
  
"One condition." said Moonbeam.  
  
"What?" asked Laura.  
  
"NO splashing us." said Luna.  
  
"Ok. We promise." said Rose.  
  
"All of you?" asked Crescent.  
  
"Yes." they answered in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tokyo...  
  
Everyone is at the temple. Everyone is getting really depressed about Serena's absent.  
Artemis is mad that Luna left.  
  
"Guys, I really miss Serena." said Lita.  
  
"We all do." said Mina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vermont at the pool...  
  
Everyone went to the pool sporting different suits. Serena wore a light blue bikini that the   
sides on the bottom where tied together by string. Nicole had on a bikini also. Hers was  
lavender and the top was like a tank top. Lynn wore an aqua colored one piece that tied in the   
back. Rose had a light pink two piece bikini that looked like Nicole's only the top cut off at   
the chest line. April wore a dark red one piece like Lynn's expect (you knew that was coming)   
it clipped one the back. (I own one, they're cool) Laura wore a sea green bikini that was like   
Nicole's. Travis wore a pair of shorts that were blue.  
  
"This is fun." said Laura. She and Rose were hitting a beach ball back and forth. Lynn was   
sun-bathing.  
  
(Um, from this point I am going to have the mind link thinging. I will be writing the name   
after the link. You will just see the name. That's all.)  
  
{Sere, Travis} Nicole  
  
{What do you want?} Travis  
  
{What's up? Travis be nice.} Serena  
  
{Ya know how we promised the cats we would not splash them?} Nicole (the cats)  
  
{Yup. What about it?} Serena  
  
{Let's splash them!} Nicole  
  
{Nicole, really?} Travis  
  
{Only if you wanna} Nicole  
  
{Of course!} Serena & Travis (In unison)  
  
{Okay then! Let's do it! I get Crescent} Nicole  
  
{Moonbeam is going down} Travis  
  
{Finally, I can Luna back!} Serena  
  
So Travis, Serena, and Nicole snuck up on their guardian cats.  
  
"Hey..." said Luna.  
  
"Hay is for horses!" said Moonbeam, irrupting Luna.  
  
"Luna was trying to say it was too quiet. Where are our owners..." said Crescent, but it   
was to late, they were soaked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" said Luna.  
  
"Yes! We got them!" said Travis.  
  
"Ack! That was mean!" yelled Moonbeam.  
  
"Nicole, for some reason I KNOW you where behind that unjust washing. Confess!" said Crescent.  
  
"Why would you say that? You know I would never do that." said Nicole, giving him that  
look.(You know the look that no one can say no to. That look of complete  
innocence.)  
  
"Okay. You win." said Crescent  
  
"Serena... Oh, nevermind." Luna said. She also got THE look. (I'm crazy I know!!)  
  
"I ain't even gonna try." said Moonbeam.  
  
"Let's head back to the house." said Rose.  
  
"Sure." Everyone said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So everyone is at the house dressed and enjoying music. They are just about to open presents   
and stuff their faces with cake when Paul came in.  
  
"Don't stop on account of me." said Paul.  
  
"Come here Paul. Let me kill you." said Travis, ready to kill Paul.  
  
"Laura grab his left arm!" said Lynn, as she grabbed his right.  
  
"Travis, easy!!" said Nicole.  
  
"Morning Nicole." said Paul.  
  
"Hi." said Nicole, a tad on the icy side.  
  
"I'm going to bed." said Paul as he left, while Travis tries to break free from the grip  
the girls had on him.  
  
{Travis down! Let Nicole deal with him later!} Serena  
  
{I'm still mad at him for forgetting Nicole.} Travis  
  
{I know. So am I, but still let Nicole deal with him.} Serena  
  
"Well, how about you two open your gifts?" asked Rose.  
  
"Sure." said Luna.  
  
"Okay, why not." said Serena.  
  
"Here's my gift." said Nicole.  
  
Nicole gave Serena a Dell laptop (Okay, so that's what I want, but OH WELL) with all kinds of  
art programs and a contract for White modeling. Travis got a "How to Love Your Cat" book and a   
book of poems by Queen Serenity. Serena also got from Nicole a book of old legends about the  
moon.  
  
"Thanks Nicole." said Serena, giving her sister a hug.  
  
"Yep. Thanks." said Travis.  
  
"Here. I'm next." said Lynn.  
  
Serena got a crescent moon charm bracelet. Travis got 50 dollars to do what he wanted to do   
with it. (I'm having a hard time with Travis. Can't ya tell?)  
  
"Here ya go." said Laura.  
  
Serena got a set books on mythology, and a 25 dollar gift certificate to Claires. (I'm not   
sure if you guys out in cyberland have Claires, but it's just a cool store.) Travis got a 25   
dollar gift certificate to Waldons (a book store) and a statue of a tiger, his favorite animal.   
(The Cosmos know a lot him, I dunno why, but they do)  
  
It was Rose's turn. Serena got a new dress and a CD. Travis got a gift certificate for 2 dozen  
long stem roses.(for if he ever has a date)  
  
Last was April. She gave Serena art supplies, and Travis got a camera (Don't ask. I'm out of   
ideas.)  
  
"Thanks." said Travis and Serena in unison.   
  
So after they thanked everyone, they ate the cake, and everyone left.  
  
"Sere, do you like your new computer?" Luna asked.  
  
Serena smiled to her guardian. "Sure do." was the reply. (Okay this may get weird. I'm   
eating SUGAR! Evil grin goes HERE)  
  
"Travis, are you done eating cake. This is your fifteenth piece." said Moonbeam, who pictured  
Travis weighing 1,200 pounds.  
  
"Nope." said Travis.  
  
"You guys are so weird." said Nicole, watching her younger siblings, while she worked on a new   
fashion idea, with loyal Crescent by her side. (Crescent and Nicole are very close. They tell  
each other everything.)  
  
"That looks great Nicole." said Crescent.  
  
"Thanks." said Nicole.  
  
"Sure does." said Paul.  
  
{Travis, NO} Nicole  
  
"Hi." Nicole said.  
  
"Paul, hi." said Lynn as she walked through the door.  
  
"Nicole can I talk to you alone?" Paul asked.  
  
"Sure." Nicole replied.  
  
{Careful Sis} Serena  
  
{Very} Travis (He means be very careful)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tokyo....  
  
'Serena, wherever you are, Happy Birthday.' thought Amy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Nicole and Paul's Conversation.....  
  
"Nicole, I'm sorry for not talking to you so much." Paul said.  
  
"Paul, I felt like you hated me." Nicole said.  
  
"Love, I could never hate you!" (Love is Paul's pet name for Nicole.)  
  
"Oh, Paul, promise me you will never do that again."  
  
"Deal"  
  
And they sealed the promise with a kiss.  
  
"Let's see how Serena is doing." Nicole said as they left the porch.  
  
Nicole was so happy they were together again. Same with Paul.  
  
"You two together again?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yup." said Nicole.  
  
"Travis, would you kill me?" asked Paul.  
  
"Maybe." Travis said.  
  
"Hey, Travis whatever happened to Terra, or Sailor Earth?" Moonbeam asked. (I know, I know.   
This authors got characters flying everywhere. Sorry last one, I promise. Author's promise.)  
  
"Don't know. Paul, do you?' Travis asked.  
  
"No." Paul said.  
  
"Want me to try? We were the best of friends." asked Serena.  
  
"Nope!" a voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"Terra!" said Paul.  
  
"Long time no see." said Terra. She was 17. She had green eyes and hair. Her hair was in a   
braid that went to mid back. She was the same height as Serena, 5'4".  
  
"Long time no see." said Serena as she hugged Terra.  
  
"Hey what about me?" asked a cat.  
  
"Sorry. Remember Aurora?" Terra asked.  
  
"Yup. Also you can stay." said Paul.  
  
"Thanks bro." Terra replied.  
  
"Hey, the more the merrier!" said Travis.  
  
"So as Sailor Earth what is your attack ?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Earth Stars Strike." Terra replied.  
  
"We are going to bed good night." said the cats as they left.  
  
"Me too." said Lynn, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Me three." said Travis.  
  
"Serena, Terra don't stay up late." said Nicole, as she and Paul left.  
  
"Can I ask why you are here?" Terra (DUH) asked.  
  
Serena told Terra everything, including the parts about Darien.  
  
"Oh, when I see him he is dying!" swore Terra.  
  
"Terra, please don't leave again. I missed you." Serena said. (Those two are   
best friends. They are close. Friends close. Sickos. Is that all some of you think about?)  
  
"Sere, I won't. I promise. I missed Paul and you too much to leave again. Nicole, too. She is   
like an older sister to me. And Travis, well..." Terra said, but she said the last part blushing.  
  
"Do you like Travis?" cooed Serena.  
  
"Well..." Terra started.  
  
"Tell me. You know I wouldn't tell a soul." Serena said.  
  
"All right you win. I do kinda like him." Terra said, as red with blush as a brick wall.  
  
"Thanks. Wait kinda?!?" Serena said slyly.  
  
"Okay. I DO!" said Terra.  
  
"Better." Serena said.  
  
"Do not tell." Terra said  
  
"I won't." said Serena.   
  
"Good." said Terra.  
  
Then they went to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it?  
Hope you did.  
E-mail me.  
Ja,  
Moonfairy2000  
  
Last time for this-  
People-  
  
Nicole-21  
Paul-24  
Serena-17  
Travis-17  
Terra-17  
Lynn-19  
Rose-20  
Laura-20  
April-20  
  
Cats-  
Luna-Serena  
Crescent-Nicole  
Moonbeam-Travis  
Aurora-Terra 


	7. An Attack and Bad News

Hi all! Here are the disclaimers: 1) I don't own Sailor Moon, but I promise when I am done I will  
put all of it back! I swear. 2) Disclaimers are a waste of space 3)Only Inners 4)Something that  
is mine-The Cosmos, Terra and Travis, with their associated cats. My comments in ( )  
Mind link of Serena, Travis, and Nicole in { }  
  
By-Moonfairy2000  
  
Chapter 7 of 'Nicole'   
"An Attack and Bad News"  
Rated-PG  
  
Also this takes place one year after the last chapter. So Serena, Travis, and Terra are 18. Lynn  
is 20. Rose, April, and Laura are 21. Nicole is 22 and Paul is 25. Serena, Travis, and Terra  
are out of school. Serena is a model, working for Nicole, along with Terra. Serena is very   
talented in painting and playing the flute.(This is my fanfic so I can dream) Terra plays the   
harp.  
On with the story..... (Glad I quit writing?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it been a whole year since I left Tokyo!" said Serena, floating in the pool.   
(She is in one of those floating chair things.)  
  
"Yup. Serena, I am very proud of you. Since we came here you've changed." Luna said.  
  
"Thank you Luna." Serena said to her faithful guardian.  
  
"Hey Sere!" Terra said.  
  
"Hi Luna." said Aurora, close on Terra's heels.  
  
"Hi guys." Luna and Serena said at the same time.  
  
"So Serena, how's the new painting going?" Terra asked, jumping into the pool.  
  
"Hey! Don't get me wet! The picture is okay, but later I gotta go into town for some more paint.  
Wanna come?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sorry, and sure." Terra replied.  
  
"I'm going." Lynn said coming down to the pool.  
  
"Same here." said Nicole.  
  
"Okay then. We will take your car then Sis." said Travis.  
  
"Well, Crescent and Moonbeam will be happy. No one 'cept them is in the house." said Nicole.  
  
"Yup." Travis said.  
  
"Guys, I hate to bring this up, but whatever happened to the monster you guys battled a year   
ago?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Well, I came and...." Travis started, but was interrupted by Nicole.  
  
"I couldn't get a fix on it with my laptop. (Like Sailor Mercury, Nicole has a handy dandy   
computer) It was then destroyed." Nicole said.  
  
"Oh, Travis, don't pout." Lynn said.  
  
"Why you little.." Travis began.  
  
"Not again!" groaned Terra.  
  
"You know, those two remind me of Serena and Raye." Luna commented  
  
"Yeah, but we never did live in the same house." Serena said.  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" Aurora yelled. Everyone looked at the cat, shocked.  
  
Terra, Serena, and Nicole gave a happy smile at Aurora.  
  
Travis and Lynn weakly nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, let's get moving." Nicole said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tokyo....  
At the Temple... (Ya noticed how I always have Tokyo at the temple, yet?)  
  
"It's been a year. The Great Fire can't even find them." said Raye.  
  
Everyone there was a shadow of their former selves. Lita had joined a gang. Raye was always at   
the scared fire. Mina quit her dreams of being an idol. Amy was always studying. Darien was  
like a ghost. Artemis almost always cried.  
  
"So? We can always hope." said Mina.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In space....  
  
"It's time for my next attack." said the (still) unknown voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vermont......  
  
"Ready to go guys?" asked Serena.  
  
"Sure. Serena, Terra, and I will take my car. Travis and Lynn, take Lynn's car." Nicole said.  
  
"What? No how!" Lynn said.  
  
"That is an order!" Nicole said with the voice that meant 'do it or die'.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lynn said weakly.  
  
"Now let's go!" Terra said.  
  
A few hours later....  
  
"That was very tiring." Lynn said, coming out of the mall.  
  
"Yeah and I am broke!" Serena said.  
  
"At least you're not carrying your bags." Travis said. He was carrying all of Serena's bags. All   
10 of them.  
  
"Shut up like a good baby brother, and carry my bags." Serena said.  
  
"Hey watch it." Travis warned.  
  
"Would you mind if we made a quick to trip to the modeling studio?" Nicole asked, hoping to stop  
their fight before it happened.  
  
"Nope!" Terra said.  
  
"Same here." everyone said.  
  
"Good." Nicole said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Nicole's house....  
  
"Serena really blossomed here. I wonder if she will ever go back to Tokyo." Luna asked.  
  
"She will when the time is right for her. Nicole had the same problem with Paris." Crescent said.  
  
"Maybe, but Serena is not Nicole..."  
  
"Thank heavens for that."  
  
"So who knows with that meatball head." Luna finished.  
  
"You can't call her that anymore. She cut her hair."  
  
"True. She does look beautiful with her bangs grown in and that curly hair."  
  
"I know. Serena's hair could make anyone jealous." Crescent said.  
  
"Still, I occasionally I miss the girls and Artemis."  
  
"Luna that is fine." Moonbeam said coming into the room.  
  
"Yeah Luna. Have faith in Serena. I think she misses the scouts and Darien more than she lets  
us think." said Aurora.  
  
"You guys are most likely right." Luna said.  
  
"Glad you see it our way. Now lets see if we can watch some television..." Moonbeam began.  
  
All the cats (expect Moonbeam) groaned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Nicole's Model Agency...  
  
"Serena try this on." Nicole said.  
  
"Borrrrriiiiinnngggggg!" Travis said.  
  
"If you don't like it, then go home!" Terra said.  
  
"I wanna stay!" Travis whined.  
  
"Then SHUT UP!" all the girls yelled. (In case you forgot... Nicole, Serena, Lynn, and Terra)  
  
"We like to do this. Nicole can I try this on?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Nicole said.  
  
"Hi Nicole. Didn't see you come in." April said.  
  
"That's okay." Nicole replied.  
  
"So, Serena when is your next shot?" asked Brad, a guy who worked there.  
  
"Tomorrow." Serena replied.  
  
"Cool. Gotta get back to work." Said Brad as he left.  
  
"Cute guy!" Lynn said, with HUGE hearts in her eyes. (For those of us who watch Pokemon, me   
ncluded, think Brock. That's what Lynn's eyes look like, when Brock's eyes (?) are in cute girl  
mode.)  
  
"Down girl, down!" Terra said.  
  
"Could go international?" Nicole asked April.  
  
"April, do you think we   
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We are famous here."   
  
"True, but does other countries know about us?"  
  
"Well, maybe Paris. Who knows?"  
  
"That's what I mean. We may flop out there. Shouldn't we stay here? We are doing great here."  
  
"April, I think you're right."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Serena, Terra do you want to practice your skills? We will probably be here for a while. Don't  
forget about the show in two weeks." Nicole said. In two weeks White Modeling (Nicole's  
company) would be doing a charity fashion show.  
  
"Sure!" they both said.  
  
"Travis, can you wait an hour?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Yup." Travis said.  
  
"Good." Terra said.  
  
"Girls go change. April you too." Nicole commanded. (Oh I used a big word. Sorry I have lots  
of sugar in me!)  
  
In about 10 minutes, the girls began to practice.  
  
"Good Sere." commented Nicole.  
  
"Thanks." Serena replied.  
  
"Don't forget. The big show is in two weeks." April reminded everyone.  
  
"We know, we know." Terra said to April.  
  
"Good, let's go-" but before Nicole finished her statement a scream rang out.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
"Sliver Moon POWER"   
"Golden Moon POWER"  
  
"Meteor Cosmic POWER"  
"Sun Cosmic POWER"  
"Moonlight Silver POWER"  
  
"Earth Cosmic POWER" (Terra is Sailor Earth. She wears a blue and green fuku.)  
  
After in a flash of light, there stood Silver Sailor Moon, Golden Sailor Moon, Sailor Meteor,  
Sailor Sun, Soldier Moonlight, and Sailor Earth.  
  
"Let's go kick some booty!" Soldier Moonlight said. Everyone got HUGE sweat- drops.  
  
"Okay." said Silver Sailor Moon.  
  
(Here comes my VERY corny speeches...)  
  
"Hold it right there."   
  
"I am Golden Sailor Moon.."  
  
"I am Silver Sailor Moon.."  
  
"We stand for love, we stand for justice, BUT we refuse to stand for things like you." they   
finished together.  
  
"I am Sailor Meteor. I stand for the love, power, and beauty of ice."  
  
"I am Sailor Sun. My fire is too hot to handle."  
  
"I fight by moonlight for I am Solider Moonlight."  
  
"Earth needed a Sailor, so I was born. I am Sailor Earth. I will fight to protect earth  
from ugly things like you."  
  
"I ain't ugly." this thing was about 10 feet tall, and looked like a cross between a dog, cat,   
zebra, fish, you name that's what is looks like. (Gross, ne?)  
  
"Sun Inferno FLAME!" The fire charged, but did little effect.  
  
"Oh, that hurt." teased THE monster. (I can't think right now.)  
  
"Grrr." said Sailor Earth.  
  
"Earth Stars STRIKE!" A few stars collected into Sailor Earth's hand, then she threw them.   
(Think Sailor Uranus's attack.)  
  
"That didn't hurt!" said the monster.  
  
"Soldier Moonlight, let's try double teaming." Sailor Meteor said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Meteor Ice.."  
  
"Moonlight Energy Bird.."  
  
"SHOWER!"  
  
"ENGULF"  
  
"Ouch. Try this." said the monster as it launched an attack. (What did you think, I was going   
to let the monster do nothing? As if!)  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Sailor Earth as she was hit. (Why she was hit? I dunno.)  
  
"That stings!" yelled Soldier Moonlight.  
  
The two sailors collapsed to the ground.  
  
"No!" yelled Sailor Sun as she ran to her fallen companies.  
  
{Travis, are you all right?} Silver Sailor Moon asked.  
  
{Will be soon, but man I am going to have a HUGE headache!} replied Soldier Moonlight.  
  
"Golden Crystal Energy SHOWER!" yelled Golden Sailor Moon.  
  
"Cool move Sis." said Silver Sailor Moon.  
  
"Thanks, are you going to attack it?"  
  
"Yup. Moon Crescent FREEZE."  
  
"Well, let's destroy it."  
  
"Moon Glavie DESTRUCTION!" Golden Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Moon Wand DESORITENATION!" yelled Silver Sailor Moon.  
  
"Moon dusted!" they both said.  
  
"Cute, OUCH!" Sailor Earth said (or yelled), as she got up.  
  
"Easy on the ankle." Sailor Sun said.  
  
"Oka-" Solider Moonlight said as he got up, but almost fell to the ground from the pain.  
  
"Easy. I got you." Silver Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Let's detransform and get you two home." Golden Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Okay." said Sailor Meteor.  
  
So everyone detransformed, and Nicole, Serena, Travis, Terra, and Lynn went home.  
  
Back at Nicole's house....  
  
"Oh my gosh! WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Aurora demanded when she saw Terra being helped to the house by  
Lynn.  
  
"Oh great Serenity..." Moonbeam began when he saw Travis.  
  
"Easy guys, they'll be okay." Nicole said. (You've got to believe... sorry too much sugar, and   
listening to the 'Power of Love' song.)  
  
"Sit down. Nicole, Serena go get the ace bandages." Crescent said, taking control of the   
problem.  
  
"Travis does this hurt? This Thi-" Serena said, but Travis interjected.  
  
"YES!!!!!!" he yelled at Serena, when she poked his ankle.  
  
"Twisted." Lynn said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Space.....  
  
"So they beat my monster. Oh well. We will still win the war, but somehow I know Silver and   
Golden Sailor Moon and Solider Moonlight. How?" the (yup, still) unknown voice. (Hey, I even  
don't know his name. He, He, He.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Better?" Nicole asked, while carrying a tray of lemonade.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Terra said.  
  
"What about this monster?" Luna asked.  
  
"I did get a fix on, but no information." Nicole said.  
  
"Oh well, hey Serena tell me about this show in two weeks." Lynn said.  
  
"Sis, got any Tylenol?" Travis asked.  
  
"Sure, hang on." Nicole said.  
  
"Terra are you all right?" Aurora asked her mistress.  
  
"In pain with my ankle, put other than that, fine." Terra said.  
  
"Good. Someone needs to look after you. Might as well be me." Aurora commented.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to take a nap." Terra said, and went to sleep on the couch.  
  
"Understand Lynn?" Serena said.  
  
"Yes, thanks." Lynn said.  
  
"Here Travis." Nicole handed Travis some Tylenol.  
  
"Thank you. I'm taking Terra's example. Night." Travis said, and left for his room.  
  
"Same here." Lynn said, and left for her room.  
  
Moonbeam and Aurora followed their respective people.  
  
"Serena I'm going take a nap." Luna said.  
  
"Same here Nicole." Crescent said.  
  
"Okay. Sere and I will be on the porch." Nicole said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, something is bothering you. What is it?" Nicole asked.  
  
"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Well, I am beginning to miss Tokyo. I even, occasionally, miss the scouts. Am I wrong to miss  
them?"  
  
"Sere, never. You were raised on Tokyo soil. The scouts were to be your friends, and   
protectors. I can't blame you for that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. If you ever wish to go to Tokyo, let me know. We will go together." Nicole said,   
giving her sister a reassuring smile.  
  
"Terra and Travis, too?"  
  
"Yup. Serenity, if you ever need to talk, I will always be there. Always."  
  
"I know. You always have. Even on the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Sere! Are you getting your memories back?"  
  
"No. I just get bits and pieces."  
  
"Would you like them back?"  
  
"Sure. Nicole are you capable of it?"   
  
"Yes. Hold still." Nicole said.  
  
"Golden crystal, hear my plea. Bring my sister her memories on the count of three. One. Two.  
Three." Nicole chanted. (Sorry, I know it's lame, but hey, I'm high on M&M's.)  
  
Serena began to have all these memories flood into her mind. The happy days, the sad days. All  
the days.  
  
"Oh my gosh." said Serena, as she sat down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nicole asked her baby sister.  
  
"Yes. Shocked, but fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Nicolina, thank you for everything."  
  
"Always Serenity, always. I shall forever be here for you."  
  
The two sister embraced each other on the porch with a huge bear hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Space...  
  
"Captain Ironhead!!! Come forth!" the unknown voice said.  
  
"Yes, my King?" Ironhead said.  
  
"These sailors keep getting in my way. Did you find any information on them?" King Solaris  
asked. (Yeah! I gave him a name!!! It only took me uh, 7 chapters!!! Sorry, I do almost every   
night. So, this was done on a different day than the other space parts.)  
  
"Yes sire. Golden and Silver Sailor Moon and Soldier Moonlight, are princess and a prince   
from a time called the Silver Millennium. Their names are unknown at this time."  
  
"Good work. You are now to head the next attack. You are dismissed." King Solaris commanded.  
  
"Yes, sire, thank you." With that Captain Ironhead bowed and left.  
  
"Hmm, a prince and two princess. Maybe I do know them..." King Solaris said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tokyo......... (Not at the temple, at the arcade)  
  
"Hi Andrew." the scouts said, walking into the arcade.  
  
"Hi girls." Andrew said, then shook his head at the sight.  
  
"You guys miss Serena." he said, sitting down with them. (Okay, quick pause............ better.   
Andrew knows the identities of the scouts, okay? Pause.......... So he has a clue about what's  
going on.)  
  
"Yes. She was our princess, and we failed." Amy said.  
  
"I still don't believe Luna left." Artemis said.  
  
"Well, from you guys told me, Luna was Serena's guardian. I don't think she would leave Serena's  
side." Andrew said.  
  
"That does make sense." Raye commented.  
  
"It does?" Mina said with a questionable look on her face.  
  
"Yes." Lita said.  
  
"You girls want the usual?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes." they all said.  
  
"He's right." Amy said.  
  
"Well, what's that saying? Everything in the well is well?" Mina said.  
  
Everyone got HUGE sweatdrops.  
  
"No Mina!! It's all well that ends well!" Artemis said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vermont....  
  
"Everyone have a nice nap?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yup." Lynn said.  
  
"Yes, but now I'm hungry." Travis said.  
  
"Travis, when are you not hungry?" Moonbeam asked.  
  
"Moonbeam, you're gonna get it..." Travis said, and took after the already running Moonbeam.  
  
"Will those two ever learn?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Never. They are worse than him and me." Lynn said.  
  
"True." Terra said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Serena said.  
  
"What a disgrace to the Silver Millennium." Crescent and Luna said.  
  
"NO! Watch out for that vase..." Nicole began, but it was too late.  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
"Oops." they said.  
  
"Travis, one word, RUN!" Lynn said.  
  
"Travis, Moonbeam if I get a hold on you, you won't live to see tomorrow." Nicole said, as  
she went after Travis and Moonbeam.  
  
"Travis is in the lead, but Nicole is closing in." Crescent said like a sportscaster. (How  
Travis is running (with the ankle), I ain't sure, BUT for the sake of the fic, he has heeling  
abilities.)  
  
"Nicole, pound him into the ground!" Lynn said.  
  
"Twenty bucks on Nicole." Serena said.  
  
"Deal." Terra said, placing her twenty bucks in for Travis.  
  
"I give 40 on Nicole." Lynn said.  
  
"Welcome to the game my dear." Terra said.  
  
"Hey, Serena you're not allowed to gamble." Luna said.  
  
"Terra, same with you." Aurora said.  
  
"Oh, it's harmless." Serena said.  
  
"Well, okay. Put 10 bucks in for me." Luna said.  
  
"On who?" Serena asked.  
  
"Nicole, of course."  
  
"LUNA!!" Crescent shouted.  
  
"Nicole has just tackled Travis." Crescent shouted.  
  
It took Serena, Lynn, and Terra to get Nicole not to hurt Travis.  
  
"Pay up!" Serena said.   
  
"Luna, you only get 20 dollars, because you borrowed 10 of me."  
  
"Okay. I still get 20 dollars." Luna said.  
  
Travis now has a black eye. Moonbeam had ran off to the attic to hide.  
  
"TRAVIS! If you ever do that again, I will make sure you don't live to see tomorrow. Clear?"   
Nicole yelled at the now cowering Travis.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Travis said.  
  
"Good. Now to clean up the broken vase." Nicole said.  
  
"I did that for you, Nicole." Serena said.  
  
"Thank you Sere. How can you two be so different, I do not know." Nicole.  
  
"Suck up." Travis mumbled.  
  
"Travis is a male." Terra said.  
  
"That does explain something." Lynn said.  
  
"Hi." Moonbeam said.  
  
"Moonbeam, no treats for the week." Nicole said.  
  
Snickers came from all the cats.  
  
"May Aurora, Crescent, and I have Moonbeams snacks? Please?" Luna asked.  
  
"If you don't give any to Moonbeam, than yes." Nicole said.  
  
"Thank you Nicole." Aurora said.  
  
Crescent gave Moonbeam a look that meant, 'ha he, we got your snacks'.  
  
"Well, I had better get dinner started. Sere, set the table. Lynn, help me. Terra, you and  
Travis will have dish duty afterwards.(In other words, washing and drying the dishes.) Let's   
get moving." Nicole said as she went to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi gals." Paul said, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! I'm a guy." Travis said.  
  
"I said gals."   
  
"Oh, okay. WAIT!" Travis said. The others laughed.  
  
"How was work?" Nicole asked, after a simple an' sweet kiss.  
  
"Fine. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Okay. I'll be in the study. Call me when its ready."  
  
"I wish I was a men. They have an easy life." Lynn said to Nicole. (Okay, don't flame me.   
This is my fic, so what I want to put in it is my option. Okay, ne?)  
  
"How true. How about spaghetti and meatballs?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After dinner....  
  
Nicole is taking a hot bath, Travis is reading (In case you are wondering, he is readying a   
'How To Annoy Your Older Sister(s) book), Serena is on her laptop, Lynn is checking papers  
(she is teacher's helper), the cats are talking about this new enemy, Terra is playing   
her harp, and Paul is working on a case (a lawyer).  
  
"Yes!" Serena said aloud.  
  
"What?" Lynn asked, not bothering to look up.  
  
"I said that aloud. Oops." (...I did it again... Kill me now! I quoted Britney   
Spears! The torture, the torture. My option) Serena said, "And Travis, put down that book   
before I kill you."  
  
"Hi guys. Next." Nicole said.  
  
In 5.2 seconds Terra put away her harp, and was upstairs.  
  
"Dang!" Lynn said.  
  
"Gotta be quick." Paul said.  
  
"Nikki, may I play my flute?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure, and if you don't mind, how about I accompany you with my piano?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
So, in 2 minutes the house was filled with beautiful music. At that moment they were playing   
(a favorite of mine from chorus) a song called 'The Water Is Wide' by Jane Ellen.  
  
"That is beautiful." Crescent said.  
  
"Ah-huh." Moonbeam said.  
  
"Man, Serena plays a mean flute. That is, if the flute were mean." Aurora said.  
  
"She has changed SO much." Luna said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author (Moonfairy2000)-Sorry, the chapter isn't over yet, but I need a pause. Again... Also,   
I don't know about you, but I hate Britney Spears. If a offended a fan, I am sorry. Okay,  
back to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vermont...  
  
"Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Nicole said.  
  
Soon after Nicole, everyone else went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One week later.....  
At Nicole's Modeling studio in Vermont....  
  
"Work that body, Sere." Nicole said, "April, good. Terra, keep it up."  
  
"Hi Nicole." Brad said.  
  
"Brad, hi." Nicole said.  
  
"Hi." Terra said  
  
"Good day ladies." Brad said.  
  
"Hi." Serena said.  
  
"Brad, don't you have work to do?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yes, boss." Brad said.  
  
"Nicole, it's your turn." April said.  
  
"Hey, I own the place. I don't model." Nicole replied.  
  
"Yes, that's true, BUT I know you can model. Com'on." April said.  
  
"Please Nicole." Terra said.  
  
"Please sissy?" Serena said with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Okay." Nicole said.  
  
"Thanks." April said.  
  
"Nicole, I'm gonna take a break now." Terra said.  
  
"Okay." was the reply.  
When Nicole came out and modeled the dress she was wearing, Serena's jaw dropped. She didn't  
know her sister could model. Serena only knew her sister owned where she and Terra worked.  
  
"You go girl!" Serena said.  
  
"Nicole, would you model at the charity show, please?" April asked.  
  
"Sure," Nicole said, "and April I need to talk to you."   
  
"Sure."  
  
The Conversation.......  
  
"April, I have been talking to our manger." (Nicole owns the building, but she has someone to   
deal with the money, etc.)  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"He likes the idea of going international."  
  
"Well, I have been thinking."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It might be a good idea."  
  
"Great! Let's get Serena's and Terra's opinion." Nicole said.  
  
"Kay." April said.  
  
"Sere, Terra come here." Nicole said.  
  
"What?" Terra said.  
  
"We have been thinking about going international. We at your thoughts on this?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Cool. I'll help." Terra said.  
  
"Sure, just not Tokyo." Serena said.  
  
"Deal." April said.  
  
"I'll go set this up with our manger. Pick three cites." Nicole said.  
  
"London." Serena said.  
  
"Paris." Terra said.  
  
"Dublin." April said.  
  
"Sere, if none of those cites are open, is Tokyo okay?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yeah. This is for you." Serena said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Tokyo....  
The Temple.....  
  
"Guys look at this!" Mina said.  
  
"What?" Raye asked.  
  
"Look at this picture." Mina said. She pointed to a picture with two girls standing back-to-back,  
one with green hair, the other with blonde.  
  
"The girl with blonde hair is named Serena..." Lita said.  
  
"Could it be her?" Amy asked.  
  
"No. She would never cut her hair." Raye said.  
  
"True." Lita said.  
  
"Oh well." Mina said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night at the charity show...  
Almost over...  
  
"Finishing off the line is Serena." the (magic) voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the show....  
  
"That was awesome!" Terra exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Serena. You were beautiful." Laura said.  
  
"Totally cool." Rose said.  
  
"I have bad news." Nicole said.  
  
"What?" Paul asked.  
  
"Well, since we agreed to go international, there is only one place to go. Tokyo." Nicole said.  
  
"No!" Serena said, then she began to cry.  
  
"Nicole, can we do anything?" Terra asked, trying to comfort Serena.  
  
"No. I tried." Nicole said.  
  
"Well, she can stay here." Paul said.  
  
"No. I wanna stay with Nicole. I can brave Tokyo, if everyone comes." Serena said.  
  
"Of course." Laura said.  
  
"You are our friend. We would never leave you." Rose said.  
  
"We shall never leave you." April said.  
  
"Friends to the end." Lynn said.  
  
"I wanna beat up my brother, and Sere, I vowed to never leave you." Terra said.  
  
"You're my older sister, I need you. I also would love to beat up Darien." said Travis.  
  
"Hey, I'm in. Maybe I can start a firm there." Paul said.  
  
"I promised to never leave you." Nicole said.  
  
"Don't forgot us." all the cats said. (They came to the show in a basket.)  
  
"We vowed to protect you Serena." Moonbeam and Aurora said.  
  
"I go with Nicole. Besides that, I become very fond of you." Crescent said.  
  
"I promised Queen Serenity I would stay by your side." Luna said.  
  
"Thanks. When do we leave?" Serena said.  
  
"In five days." Nicole said.  
  
"Okay." Serena said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hi! Please review.... Hoped you liked it....  
E-mail me. Flames or Not  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	8. Tokyo-Home Again

Hi again. Well, here's chapter 8. I had no clue what to do, so I'm trying something. Standard   
disclaimers apply. I own Nicole, Cosmos, Travis, Terra, and the associated cats. Serena and   
Nicole and Travis mind link { } Changes between mindlink and conversation will still be in  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 of 'Nicole'  
"Tokyo-Home Again"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sere, wake up. We're landing." Nicole said.  
  
"Huh? We are?" Serena said, very groggily. (That is a word.)  
  
"I can't wait to beat up Darien." Travis said.  
  
"Travis! Darien is 3 years older than you." Rose said.  
  
"She has a point Travis. I don't want to see you in the emergency room." Laura said.  
  
"How true. Although, Travis, you can be pig-headed." Lynn said.  
  
"There they go again." Terra said.  
  
"You think by now they would get along, but no." April said.  
  
"Look, knock it out." Paul said.  
  
"He started it!" Lynn said.  
  
"Did not!" Travis replied.   
  
"I don't care who started it. Just stop." Paul said.  
  
"On top of that the whole plan is staring." Nicole said.  
  
"Oh." Lynn said. Both she and Travis blushed.  
  
".Flight 123 is now landing. Please fasten your safety belt and prepare to land." the fight   
attendant said.  
  
"Are you sure about this Sere?" Terra asked.  
  
"Yes." said Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Space...  
The Lair of King Solaris...  
  
"To my knowledge, sire, we should next attack Tokyo. There appears to be a large sum of pure   
energy coming from it." Captain Ironhead said.  
  
"That sounds fine. Any more information on these Sailor Cosmos?" King Solaris asked.  
  
"No, my king."   
  
"That shall be all. Dismissed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the plane landed...  
"Nikki, where are we going again?" Rose asked.  
  
"Well, there is an apartment complex next to the house." Nicole asked. (Somehow, Nicole, Paul,   
and Travis have a house. Serena and Terra are sharing an apartment.)  
  
"Okay. Want to buddy up to keep the cost low?" Laura asked.  
  
"That works." April said.  
  
"Well, Sere and I are sharing an apartment..." Terra began.  
  
"Why don't you guys pair up in the same complex as us?" Serena finished.  
  
"What? You and Terra spend too much time around each other." Moonbeam said. (The cats came too.)  
  
"Agreed." Crescent said.  
  
"Anywho, April, will you share an apartment with me?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Sure." April said.  
  
"That leaves us. Any problems Rose?" Laura asked.  
  
"Nope."   
  
(Look, for all you sickos out there, nothing nasty is involved. Most apartments have two rooms.  
There you go. Each girl has her own room. Only in one apartment. Okay?)  
  
"That's settled. Let's clean out our sub-space pockets. All of our stuff is in there." Nicole   
said.  
  
Soon, they got to were the house was. The apartment complex was 1 block away.  
  
"You guys go get settled in. No killing each other. See you soon." Nicole said.  
  
"You know, you just took the fun out of life Nicole!" Lynn said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Temple...  
  
Everyone was at the Great Fire. Raye was trying one last time to find Serena.   
  
"Oh, Great Fire, please tell me where Serena is." Raye chanted.  
  
No luck.  
  
"Sorry, guys. I did try." Raye said.  
  
"That you did." Amy said.  
  
"Did you guys here that Nicole White has chosen Tokyo to begin her international tour?" Mina   
asked.  
  
"No, but what's that got to do with anything?" Lita said.  
  
"She has a baby sister named Serena." Mina replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 hours later...  
  
"Man, this feels like home." Terra said.  
  
"I'm just happy they allow cats here." Aurora said.  
  
"That is a plus here." Serena said.  
  
"Serena, do you think I could go for a walk?" Luna asked.  
  
"I wouldn't Luna. Artemis or one of the scouts might see you." Laura said.  
  
"When did you come in?" Serena asked.  
  
"I just let her in. Didn't you here her knock?" Terra asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That is true. I should stay here." Luna said.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna." Serena apologized.  
  
"Well, did you get settled in?" Terra asked.  
  
"I did. Let's not talk about Rose." Laura replied.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Who is it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Us." was the reply.  
  
It was April and Lynn.  
  
"Hey guys. Settled in?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Yup. Where's Rose?" April asked.  
  
"Still settling in." Laura replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Okay, here is a little conversation between Nicole and Serena via mind link.)  
  
{Sere, are you settled in?} Nicole  
  
{Yup. How is everything?} Serena  
  
{The usual. Paul is attempting to kill Travis, Moonbeam is asleep, and I'm working.}  
  
{That sounds usual. What about Crescent?}  
  
{Next to me. She is telling me how to arrange my sock drawer.}  
  
Serena burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, what's so funny?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Nicole is talking to me via mindlink, and Crescent is telling her how to arrange her sock  
drawer." Serena explained.  
  
"Really? Cool! I never knew Crescent wore socks!" Aurora said.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me, back to Nicole." Serena said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Nikki, how is the house?}  
  
{Nothing like Vermont, but I like it.}  
  
{Good. I am sorry I brought everyone here.}  
  
{Sere! In case you forgot, I brought YOU here.}  
  
{True.}  
  
{Do you like the apartment?}  
  
{Yes. Nicole, I am going to go out and eat. Interested?}  
  
{No, ask everyone else. Ouch!}  
  
{What?}  
  
{Nothing. Gotta go administer first aide to our brother.}  
  
{What happened?}  
  
{Paul hit Travis in the head with his briefcase.}  
  
{Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark.}  
  
{You bet. Bye Sere.}  
  
{See ya.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's and Terra's Apartment  
  
"Be glad we aren't at Nicole's right now." Serena said.  
  
"Why?" Luna asked.  
  
"Nicole is giving Travis first aide." Serena said.  
  
"What happened?" Terra asked.  
  
"Paul hit Travis in the head with his briefcase." Serena said. (I can write pretty good on  
6 hours of sleep at 10 o'clock at night. I've been up since 8.)  
  
"Now that may hurt." said Laura said.  
  
"Hi guys." Rose said.  
  
"Hey Rose."  
  
"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure." Terra said.  
  
"Yeah, I am a little hungry." Rose said.  
  
"Why not." Laura said.  
  
"I'm always hungry."  
"Aurora, please stay with Luna." Terra said.  
  
"Of course I will." Aurora said.  
  
"See you two later." Serena said, as they shut and locked the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
20 Minutes Later...  
  
"That was a great dinner." Lynn said.  
  
"It was." agreed Laura.  
  
"Are you guys sure the scouts won't recognize me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sere! You grew since you last saw them. Your hair is now mid-back, and curly. Right now, you   
are wearing classes. I don't think so." Terra said.  
  
"That's good." Serena said.  
  
"Why?" Rose asked.  
  
"Look."  
  
The girls looked to where Serena was pointing. There was the scouts with Darien.  
  
"Let me at them!" April said.  
  
"Keep calm." Laura said.  
  
"Yes. Fighting only leads to more fighting." Rose said.  
  
"I still want to beat up Darien." Terra said.  
  
"Keep your tempers in check. I don't want to see any blood shed today. Please, and you know how   
I hate to fight." Serena said.  
  
"Com'on, let's got to the apartment." Terra said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole's house....  
  
"Thanks for helping me unpack boys." Nicole said.  
  
"Your welcome." Paul said.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Travis said.  
  
"Going to work on a finding a place for the firm." Paul said.  
  
"Here's a question for you Crescent." Nicole said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How am I going to maintain my sanity without Sere here to help me?"  
  
"Yup, that's a good one. I want you to know something Nicolina."  
  
"What Crescent?" Crescent calling Nicole 'Nicolina' always caught Nicole's attention.  
  
"I will always be here for you. No matter what. I shall be here." Crescent said.  
  
"Thank you." Nicole said with watery eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back with Serena and Terra....  
  
"Hi guys." Serena said.  
  
"Hi, Serena." Luna said.  
Aurora said.  
  
"What?"  
"Any thing new?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Well, we ran into the scouts." Terra said.  
  
"What happened?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well, we did keep April from killing them." Terra said.  
  
"Let's go to bed. That should calm you guys down." Luna said.  
  
"Good night." Serena said.  
  
"Luna, come here."   
  
"What do YOU think about coming to Tokyo again?" Aurora asked.  
  
"It's nice to be back. I just hope Serena is okay."  
  
"She's strong. More so than she let's us think."  
  
"You're right. She has changed. Still ever-so lovable and happy."  
  
"She will, when the time comes, make the right decision."  
  
"Night Aurora."  
  
"Night Luna."  
  
Both cats went to the rooms their respective mistress was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All right, I need your help. Should I have a battle in the next chapter or not?   
Tell me in your reviews . I want some feed back here!  
Seeya soon!  
  
Moonfairy2000  
  
  



	9. Sailor What?

Well, here's chapter 9 for those who asked for it... Please r/r.  
I decided to plan an attack. I hope you like it. Serena's, Nicole's and Travis's mind link{ }.   
  
Disclaimers-I don't own Sailor Moon, never will. I own Nicole, Terra, Travis, the Cosmos, and  
associated cats.   
  
Also, this takes place 3 weeks after the last chapter.  
  
Rated-PG  
  
Chapter 9 of 'Nicole'  
"Sailor What?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At The Temple...  
  
"Guys, I miss fighting the Nega monsters, a lot." Lita said.  
  
"I agree. Peace odes seem odd." Amy said.  
  
"Well.." Mina said.  
  
When all of a sudden the girls heard a familiar giggle.  
  
"Terra, com'on let's stop here!"  
  
"No, we can't. If we're late, Nicole will kill us!"  
  
"You're right." after a sigh, the two girls left.  
  
"That giggle sounded like Serena's" Raye said.  
  
All the girls did was nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sere, that was Raye's temple, wasn't it?" Terra said.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if it had changed." Serena replied.  
  
"We'll check that out later. Com'on we told Nicole and the others we would meet them at the park.  
"Terra said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Park...  
  
"Here comes Serena and Terra." Rose said.  
  
"Serena looks troubled." Laura observed.  
  
"Sere, what's a matter?" Travis asked.  
  
"Later." Serena answered.  
  
"Where's my brother?" Terra asked.  
  
"At the firm." Nicole said.  
  
"Com'on guys we gotta practice." April said.  
  
"Anyone around?" Lynn asked.  
  
"No one." Serena concluded.  
  
"Good. Let's transform. After that teleport to the training grounds outside of the time gates."   
Nicole said. (Yes, the Cosmos know about Sailor Pluto. When they need to train, they transport  
themselves to the gates.)  
  
"Golden Moon POWER"  
  
"Silver Moon POWER"  
  
"Meteor Cosmic POWER"  
  
"Sun Cosmic POWER"  
  
"Galaxy Cosmic POWER"  
  
"Star Cosmic POWER"  
  
"Earth Cosmic POWER"  
  
"Moonlight Silver POWER"  
  
"Moon Teleportation!" said the moon sisters. (you know who they are.)  
  
"Meteor Teleportation" (The girls can teleport themselves without the whole group.)  
  
"Sun Teleportation"  
  
"Galaxy Teleportation"  
  
"Star Teleportation"  
  
"Earth Teleportation"  
  
"Moonlight Teleportation"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside the Time Gates...  
  
"Hello Sailor Pluto." Golden Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Hello Cosmos." Pluto replied.  
  
"Pluto, how is Rini?" Silver Moon asked.  
  
"Small Lady is fine." Pluto answered.  
  
"Let's begin guys." Silver Moon said. (Okay, I'm going to be lazy. Golden Moon= Golden Moon.   
Silver Moon= Silver Sailor Moon)  
  
"Let's warm up with some targets." Golden Moon said, then she pulled out her laptop, typed in a  
few key words, and there were some targets.  
  
"Meteor Ice SHOWER!" Meteor yelled.  
  
"Sun Inferno FLAME!" Sun yelled.  
  
"Star Lasso ENTRAP"  
"Galaxy Electricity SHOCK!"  
  
"Earth Stars STRIKE!"  
  
"Moonlight Energy Bird ENGULF!"  
  
"Moon Crescent FLAME!" "Golden Crystal Energy SHOWER!"  
  
All the target were now nothing. Well, smoldering pieces of nothing.  
  
"Would you like to keep this up, or do you want to be paired off and practice?" Golden Moon  
asked.  
  
The votes were anonymous. Pairing up won.  
  
"Okay then. Earth against Moonlight. Sun against Galaxy. Meteor against Star, and Serena and I.  
Okay?" Golden Moon asked.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
After about 3 hours of training, the group bid Sailor Pluto good-bye, and the left.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Park....  
  
"AHHHH! HELP MONSTER!" someone screamed.  
  
The Cosmos looked at each other.  
  
"We have good timing." Moonlight said.  
  
"Sere, what do you think?" Golden Moon asked.  
  
"Let the Scouts handle it. If they get in a jam, we will help. Okay?" Silver Moon replied.  
  
"Okay." the Cosmos said.  
  
Just then they heard...  
  
"I am Sailor Mars."  
  
"Sailor Mercury"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter"  
  
"and Sailor Venus."  
  
"We will punish you." they finished together.  
  
"Hey Jupiter, you got your wish." Sailor Mars said.  
  
As the Scouts battled, the Cosmos watch silently behind the bushes.  
  
Soon after the battle began, Tuxedo Mask appeared.  
  
As he always did, he said his dorky speech then went to help the Scouts. (I don't like his odd   
speeches.)  
  
When Solider Moonlight saw him, he growled. 'He will pay for what he did to Sere.' he thought.  
  
Soon after he arrived the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were stuck to a wall by this sticky stuff.  
  
The Cosmos looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
(Here comes my speeches. Feel free to run from the room screaming.)  
  
"Hold it!"   
  
The monster and the Scouts looked up to see who yelled.  
  
"We don't like evil things crashing good things."   
  
"Who's there?" Sticky yelled. (That's the monster)  
  
"We stand for love.."  
  
"We stand for justice..."  
  
"But we won't stand up for things like you."  
  
"I am Golden Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I am Silver Sailor Moon!"  
  
"We shall punish you!" they finished.  
  
The scouts were surprised. TWO Sailor Moons?  
  
"I am too hot too handle. Get to close, and I will burn ya! I am Sailor Sun!"  
  
"My ice will freeze you. Get to close, and you'll have freezer burn curtsey of Sailor Meteor!"  
  
"The stars are my path. Watch out, of you'll be starred! I am Sailor Star!"  
  
"Electricity is powerful. Stay away or you will meet me! I am Sailor Galaxy!"  
  
The Scouts were shocked. More Sailors?!?  
  
"Born in moonlight, I fight in moonlight, I am Soldier Moonlight!"  
  
"Earth needed a sailor, so I was made. I fight for the earth for I am Sailor Earth!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask was shocked. A Sailor Earth?  
  
"We are the Sailor Cosmos! We are sworn to protect Earth from the likes of you!" the group   
finished.  
  
"I'm shaking!" Sticky said.  
  
"Ya should be! Star Lasso ENTRAP!" Sailor Star said.  
  
"Good! Moonlight Energy Bird ENGULF!" Soldier Moonlight said.  
  
"Moon Crescent FLAME!" Silver Moon said.  
  
"Ohhh. That hurt." Sticky taunted.  
  
"Golden Moon, what now?" Sailor Star asked.  
  
"Hang on.... Earth, Meteor aim your attacks at the right ankle." Golden Moon said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Meteor asked.  
  
"Have I ever been wrong?"  
  
"Nope!" Earth answered.  
  
"Earth Stars..."  
  
"Meteor Ice ..."  
  
"STRIKE!"  
  
"SHOWER!"  
  
The monster was hurt, but not enough to stop it.  
  
"Silver, watch out!" Galaxy yelled, but it was too late. She was hit.  
  
"AHHHH!" Silver Moon yelled as she crumbled to the ground.  
  
"No! No one does that to my sister, and lives! Galaxy, double team!"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Golden Crystal Energy..."  
  
"Galaxy Electricity..."  
  
"STORM!"  
  
"SHOCK"  
  
"AAAAGUHUHUH!" Sticky yelled.  
  
In an instant, Golden Moon was at her sisters side.  
  
{Are you okay?}  
  
{Yes, but I am going to kill the monster!}  
  
{Be my guest.}  
  
{Nicole, I feel power building up inside me?}   
  
{Release it!}  
  
Silver Moon stood up.  
  
"Moon Lunar Eclipse... SHATTER!"  
  
"Ready to destroy it?"  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
"Moon Wand..."  
  
"Moon Galive..."  
  
The Scouts were shocked. Only one person in the galaxy had a pink crescent moon wand.  
  
"DESORITENATION!"  
  
"DESTRUCTION!"  
  
As the monster was destroyed, the scouts were freed from the attack.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Galaxy.  
  
The Scouts all nodded.  
  
"Good. Let's go." Silver Moon said.  
  
The Cosmos all turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
At that instant Soldier Moonlight turned around, killing Tuxedo Mask was evident on his face.  
  
"Moonlight! Not now!" Golden Moon said.  
  
"Do any of you know of someone named Sailor Moon?" Venus asked.   
  
{Sere, now do you want me to kill them?} Moonlight asked.  
  
{Moonlight...} Golden's voice came through.  
  
{Should I tell them the truth?}Silver pondered.  
  
"We once did." Earth answered.  
  
"Silver Sailor Moon had the Crescent Moon Wand that once belonged to Sailor Moon." Sailor   
Mercury said.  
  
"Some things never change..." mumbled Silver Sailor Moon.  
  
"Look, we don't have time to answer your petty questions." Sun said.  
  
"Let's go." Earth said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"We are the Sailor Cosmos." Golden Moon said.  
  
Then the Cosmos left, leaving the scouts spellbound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's & Terra's Apartment...  
  
When Serena got back to the apartment, she proceed to cry her eyes out.  
  
Travis went to comfort her, but Nicole grabbed his shoulder. She was sadly shaking her head. To   
Travis that meant, 'let here have some time to herself.' Then Nicole gently shut Serena's door  
and went to talk with the cats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, there's the end to this chapter. Please tell me what you think.  
  
  
  



	10. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!

Hey! Here's Chapter 10. This is going to be a turning point chapter. Standard Disclaimers apply.   
The of Serena, Travis, and Nicole in these things { }  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to my good friend Moonkitty3000.  
  
Chapter 10 of 'Nicole'  
"Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!" (And no Gomer Pyle)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole sighed. There had been 15 battles in the past month. This, of course, had taken it's toll  
on Serena. She was faring very poorly with the scouts. The cats had no answers to give. Travis   
swore he would kill Darien at least 50 times a day. Terra wanted to make him suffer also.  
  
Nicole just want to kill the scouts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Space...  
  
"Ironhead!" King Solaris roared.  
  
"What Sire?" he asked, fearing for the worst.  
  
"You have one more try to defeat the Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"Yes, Sire. Also, I have found out more about Golden Sailor Moon."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She was a Princess of a time called the Silver Millennium. Silver Sailor Moon and Soldier  
Moonlight are her little sister and brother. Her full title is Princess Nicolina of the Moon  
Kingdom. Silver Moon is Princess Serenity. Moonlight is known as Prince Tranquillity. There are  
the children of Queen Serenity."  
  
"I already knew that."  
  
"You did my lord?"  
  
"They happen to be my children as well." (Major plot twist.)  
  
"They are?" Captain Ironhead said, forgetting his position.  
  
"Yes they are. Ha! They think I am dead."  
  
"May I ask, how?"  
  
"I married Queen Serenity. After Tranquillity was born, I left to tend my sick mother. Along the  
way, my ship was hi-jacked. I was taken prisoner by an evil force. I killed the force, but it   
left me evil forever. It's soul, is my soul." King Solaris said.  
  
"I shall kill them my lord."  
  
"Do that, and if you fail, don't come back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Tokyo...  
  
"HELP MONSTER!!!"  
"We can't have a sister outing." Nicole said.  
  
"Oh, well." Serena replied.  
  
"Let's transform." Nicole said.  
  
"I'll call the others." Serena said.  
  
In a little while, the Sailor Cosmos were watching the battle. Golden Sailor Moon was getting  
all sorts of information.  
  
"Whoa!" Golden Moon said.  
  
"What?" Earth asked.  
  
"This monster has a high molecular structure. It has..."   
  
"We don't care about that!" Moonlight interjected.  
  
"Eh, Scouts in trouble." Star said.  
  
After the speeches.... (I don't want to bore you. Besides my speeches suck.)  
  
"Earth, Silver! Try to aim for his left ankle." Golden Moon said.  
  
"Earth Stars..."  
  
"Moon Lunar Eclipse..."  
  
"STRIKE!"  
  
"SHATTER!"  
  
"Take this!" Dragonine said. (Don't even ask. I am on lack of sleep.)  
  
"Star! Watch out!" Sun yelled, but it was too late.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" she yelled as she went down for the count.  
  
"Galaxy Electricity SHOCK!"  
  
"Meteor Ice SHOWER!"  
  
The attacks had little damage on the monster.  
  
"Scouts! Are you gonna watch, or are you gonna help?" Moonlight asked.  
  
"Let's help." Venus said.  
  
"Good. Mercury, Meteor try doubling teaming!" Golden Moon said.  
  
"Hold it! Why should we listen to you?" Mars asked.  
  
"Look, just do. I will revoke your powers if you keep bothering us with petty questions."   
Golden Moon said.  
  
{Nicole, didn't think you had it in you!}  
  
{Thank you Travis, I think.}  
  
"Shine Aqua..."  
  
"Meteor Ice..."  
  
"ILLUSION!"  
  
"SHOWER!"  
  
The monster ended up frozen.  
  
"Silver, here's our chance."  
  
"Moon Glaive..."  
  
"Moon Wand..."  
  
"DESTRUCTION!"  
  
"DISORTIATION!"  
  
The monster was destroyed.  
  
"You two Moon girls are rather powerful." Captain Ironhead said.  
  
"Who are you?" Galaxy asked, steeping in front of Golden Moon, while Meteor stepped in front of  
Silver Moon.  
  
"I am Captain Ironhead. I have been commanded to kill your two little moon twits."  
  
"Over my dead body! Sun Inferno FLAME!" Sailor Sun tried to hit Ironhead, but he dodged the   
attack.  
  
"Take this! Mars Celestial Fire SURROUND!"   
  
He avoided that easy.  
  
"Now back to business, I found out you two girls are the long lost Princesses." Captain   
Ironhead declared.  
  
The scouts were shocked. One of them could be Serena!  
  
"Stay away form us!" Silver Moon said.  
  
"Now, now, Serenity. You aren't in a position to make demands."  
  
Silver Moon was Serena! The Scouts were in shock.  
  
"I call apon the power of the moon, Golden Moon Energy Supreme HURRICANE!!!!" Golden Moon said.  
  
"I call apon the power of the moon, Moonlight Phoenix STRIKE!"  
  
"I call apon the power of the moon, Silver Moon Light DISSOLVE!"  
  
(Lack of sleep is beginning to show, ne?)  
  
"You will never defeat me!" Captain Ironhead said, but it was too late. The Moon siblings put  
him away for good.  
  
After that, the Cosmos turned to leave. Star was awake and fine, and Golden Moon was leaning on  
Galaxy. She was very tied. She used too much energy.  
  
"Wait! Serena!" Tuxedo Mask called. (Yes, he was there.)  
  
Moonlight turned around. At the Same time so did Earth.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Moonlight sneered.  
  
"Yes, pray tell." Earth added.  
  
"Guys! Easy! It's time they did learn the truth." Silver Moon said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Golden Moon asked.  
  
"Positive." she replied.  
  
"What?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"May we meet in your temple in 10 minutes, Mars?" Silver Moon asked.  
  
"Yes." she answered.  
  
"Good. Stay in Sailor from."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ten Minutes Later...  
  
Just as promised, the Cosmos showed up.   
  
"All right. Let's be civil now." Golden Moon said.  
  
"Aren't we forgetting something?" Silver Moon asked.  
  
"Yes, we are. Our dumb cats." Moonlight said.  
  
"Your mean opinion has been noted." Moonbeam said.  
  
"More talking cats?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Yes, there are more talking cats." Crescent said.  
  
"Now please sit down." Aurora said.  
  
"Let's detransform." Golden Moon said.  
  
After the flash of light, there stood the group.  
  
"I'll begin.. My form is Golden Sailor Moon. I am the first air to the Moon Kingdom's throne. My  
guardian is Crescent. My name is Nicole."  
  
"I'll go next. I am Silver Sailor Moon. I am know as Princess Serenity. My guardian is well, duh,  
Luna. My name is Serena."  
  
"Serena!" the girls all chorused.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Nicole said.  
  
"Also, Nicole is my older sister."  
  
"Serena, you have a sister?" Mina asked.  
  
"And a brother. I am Soldier Moonlight. I am Prince Tranquillity. I am Serena's twin brother,   
younger than her by 5 minutes. My name is Travis. My guardian is Moonbeam."  
  
"I am Sailor Earth. Third in line for the Earth's throne. Princess Terra. My name is Terra.   
I am also Serena's closet friend and adviser. My guardian is Aurora."  
  
"I have a sister?" Darien asked.  
  
"And a brother for that matter." Paul said walking into the temple.  
  
"Paul! What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Well, Love, we don't have a mind link for nothing. I am Paul. First in line for the Earth's  
throne. Your older brother, Darien. Prince Paul of Earth. I fight as Tuxedo Earth. I'm also   
Nicole's husband."  
  
"I'll finish the introductions." Nicole said, "This is Lynn. She is Sailor Meteor. April is  
Sailor Sun. Laura here is Sailor Galaxy, and Rose is Sailor Star."  
  
"More Sailors?" Raye questioned.  
  
"I'll help with that." Luna said.  
  
"LUNA!" the girls said.  
  
"Reunion later, right now, story time!" Moonbeam said.  
  
"Moonbeam, grow up!" Travis said.  
  
"Not again!" groaned Lynn.  
  
"I think Travis has broken a world record. This year, that makes 123 fights with Moonbeam."   
Serena said.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Crescent yelled.  
  
"Crescent? Are you feeling okay? You never yell." Paul said.  
  
"Let's just begin the story." Nicole said.  
  
"Nicole, any help, turn to me." Crescent said.  
  
"This story starts in the Silver Millennium, right after Sere's and Travis's birth. Our father  
disappeared, but to us that didn't matter. At the time I was 4. I loved my siblings. We did  
everything together." Nicole began.  
  
"Why weren't you named Serenity?" Lita asked.  
  
"When I was born, our grandmother was recovering from an illness. They wanted to honor that  
by naming me after her. So thus the name Nicolina." Nicole answered, then continued the story.  
  
"When I was ten, Sere and Travis 6, we meant Terra, Darien, Dan Paul. Paul and I were to marry  
when I turned 15. Terra had been chosen to watch over Serena until you scouts were ready to  
become her protectors. Although Sere and Terra were 6, they had a strong bond between them.   
A few years later when I turned 15, I was married to Paul. I had the Cosmos, and Serena had the  
Scouts. When the Negaverse attack, the Cosmos and I tried to protect the Moon Kingdom from   
afar, but died in the process. Mother sent us to Earth, as she did with you."  
  
When the end of that story had closed Nicole was crying. So was Serena, Travis, and Terra.  
  
"Serena, could you ever forgive us?" Amy asked.  
  
"We don't deserve it, though-" Mina began, but was stopped by Serena.  
  
"Of course." Serena said.  
  
The Sailor Scouts were back together.  
  
"I'm happy for Serena." Lynn said.  
  
"Darien, stay away from her." Travis warned.  
  
Next thing anyone knew, Travis slapped Darien! (I have a reason for that. It is because he is   
a dang Anime character and I can't date him!)  
  
"Travis no!" Nicole said.  
  
It took both Nicole and Serena to pull Travis off Darien.  
  
"All right then. How about we form an alliance. The Sailor Cosmos and the Sailor Scouts?"  
Crescent asked.  
  
All of them said; "Deal"  
  
"Good. I want to meet here tomorrow at 6:00 am for training." Aurora said.  
  
A chorus of groans aroused from the Cosmos.  
  
"Aurora, do you like us?" Terra asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Never mind." Lynn said.  
  
"Pluto will be put into shock." mumbled April.  
  
"Serena, I guess you want to stay." Nicole said.  
  
"Is that okay?" Serena asked.  
  
"Don't be out too late." Nicole said, and left.  
  
"See you later." Terra said.  
  
After Everyone left...  
  
"Serena, we missed you so much." Mina said.  
  
"Look at you gal! Your famous!" Lita said.  
  
"Serena, you cut your hair."  
  
"Oh, guys I missed you too." Serena replied.  
  
"Group hug!" Mina said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sappy ending. Oh well. Tell me what you think. Later.  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	11. We Have Met Our Enemy, and He Is Our Fat...

Well, here's chapter 11. Please enjoy. I don't own Sailor Moon, and never will. I do own,  
however, Nicole, Terra, Travis, Paul, and the Cosmos w/ associated cats. Nicole, Travis, and   
Serena's mindlink  
  
Here's a quick summary of what happen before this chapter, but after the last chapter (10).   
This chapter takes place 2 weeks after Chapter 10.  
  
Serena and the Scouts are friends again, but Nicole and Travis still fail to trust them  
completely. Serena, herself, is being very careful about her amount of trust she gives to them.  
Lita and Mina are always with Serena, Raye and Amy have somewhat ignored her. Darien and Serena  
have yet to really talk. Travis is still ready to kill him. The Cosmos and the Scouts have a   
shaky compact. The Cosmos only listen to Nicole, they refuse to listen to Raye. Serena is still  
a Cosmos, and also will only listen to Nicole. Terra and Paul still really have not talked to   
Paul. Luna and Artemis haven't talked very much. Aurora, Moonbeam, and Crescent refuse to have  
anything to do with the scouts.   
  
Chapter 11 of Nicole  
"We Have Met Our Enemy, and He Is Our Father" (Title is odd, ne?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sere, how do you feel about the scouts?" Terra asked.  
  
Serena paused before answering.  
  
"I have mixed emotions. I'm happy to see them, but I'm not sure if I could ever fully trust   
them again. They put me through a lot of pain." was Serena's answered.  
  
"Serena, I don't blame you. They did hurt you a lot." Aurora said.  
  
Artemis and Luna walked into the room with the scouts and Darien in tow. Terra and Aurora sat  
on both sides of Serena.   
  
"Hey, Serena, ever think how we felt when you left?" Raye asked.  
  
{Nicole, Travis code 4! Now!} Serena yelled through their mindlink.  
  
"Yes, Serena, did you ever think how we would feel?" Amy asked.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Nicole yelled as she teleported into the room.  
  
Serena and Terra had never seen Nicole mad, so their were a tad shocked.  
  
"Nicole, are you always going to stand by Serena? She left Tokyo, her place to protect." Raye   
said.  
  
"I will always protect Serena. That was, and always will be, my sworn job. If I do recall, you  
sworn to protect Serena. Always be there for her. You failed at that job. You made her fell  
like a piece of nothingness." Nicole said.  
  
"Serena has been the best friend someone could ask for. She listened to all of your problems,   
but when she needed someone to talk to, where were you?" Terra asked.  
  
"They're right. We were told to protect Serena, and we failed at that job." Mina said.  
  
"She had always been there for me, I would never leave her. I was never mad at her for   
leaving, just sad I wasn't there for her." Lita said.  
  
"Oh, Mina, Lita. I forgive you guys." Serena said.  
  
"Are you two done chewing out Serena?" Crescent asked.  
  
"Let's go Amy." Raye said.  
  
As Raye and Amy left, Serena allowed one tear from her eye, to fall to her cheek.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Travis asked, giving Darien a dirty look.  
  
"Travis easy." Nicole said.  
  
"Travis, come here." Terra said.  
  
"Darien, can I talk to you, alone?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Serena and Darien went to Serena's room. Serena gently shut the door.  
  
And if looks could kill, Travis's would make the door would be a smoldering piece of nothing,  
and Darien wouldn't be looking so good, either.  
  
Moonbeam was just glad she wasn't at the end of that evil glare.  
  
"I'm worried about her." Luna said, curling up in Lita's lap.  
  
"She's a big girl. She needs to solve some problems her way, without our help." Nicole said,   
sadly.  
  
"Think she'll be okay?" Terra asked.  
  
"Definitely." Aurora assured her mistress.  
  
"Lita, Mina, do you promise never to leave her again?" Travis asked.  
  
"I will never leave her, ever." Lita and Mina said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's Room...  
  
"Darien, why did you brake up with me?" Serena asked.  
  
"I had these dreams. (Yeah, I know, the odd evil dreams deal. Live with it.) This evil man came   
and took you away. He said 'Stay Away, or She Will Die.'" Darien said.  
  
Serena groaned, then said, "Darien, didn't we learn the first time never listen to funky   
dreams?"  
  
"Yes, and I still don't believe I listened to them. Could you find it in your heart to forgive   
me?"  
  
"On two conditions."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"One-If you ever have any more strange dreams, you will tell me, or Terra, or Paul and..."  
  
"Yes and..."  
  
" and... Burn that ugly green jacket of yours." Serena finished.  
  
"But, I love that jacket."  
  
"It or me. Choose."  
  
"You."  
  
At that moment Serena and Darien kissed.  
  
When they broke it, Serena said:  
  
"You have no clue how much I missed you." Serena said.  
  
"Not as much as I did."  
  
And they kissed again.  
  
(Okay, that was sappy, but I think that worked out nicely...)  
  
"Hey guys." Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Back together, I see." Nicole and Travis said at the same time.  
  
"How did you-" Darien began, but was cut off by Nicole.  
  
"Mind links are good for something."  
  
"If you ever hurt Serena again I swear I'll kill you." Travis swore.  
  
"If I ever do, you can kill me." Darien said.  
  
"Maybe my brother does have half a brain." Terra said.  
  
"Hey!" Darien said.  
  
"Hey, Serena, wanna go shopping?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure." Serena said.  
  
"May I come?" Terra asked.  
  
"Sure! I would like to get to know you some more." Mina said.  
  
"Bye Nicole, Travis, and Darien." they said as they left.  
  
Nicole only smiled.  
  
"Nicole, I'll see you later." Travis said as her left.  
  
"Nicole..." Darien began.  
  
"Yes Darien?"  
  
"How come I don't remember Terra, Paul, or you from the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Your memories have not fully come back yet."  
  
"Will they?"  
  
"Eventually." Paul said.  
  
"Hey Paul." Nicole said.  
  
"Hello, Love." Paul replied.  
  
"Hopefully." Darien said.  
  
"Love, how about a walk around the park?" Paul asked.  
  
"Sure." Nicole replied.  
  
In a few hours...  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Transform!" Serena said to Terra, Mina, and Lita.  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
"Are you going to help?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Might as well." Paul replied.  
  
"I'll call the Cosmos..." Nicole said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In 10 minutes...  
  
"Golden, try doubling teaming with me!" Silver Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Sure. Golden Crystal Energy..."  
  
"Moon Lunar Eclipse..."  
  
"SHOWER!"  
  
"SHATTER!"  
  
"Earth Star STRIKE!"  
None of the attacks worked.  
  
"Dang." Golden mumbled.  
  
The Sailor Scouts were having no luck either. Mercury was down. Jupiter wasn't far behind.  
  
The Cosmos had Sailor Sun down.  
  
"Moonlight Phoenix STRIKE!"  
  
"Nice try." The monster said, then launched an attack at Golden Moon, which hit her!  
Now, needless to say, Tuxedo Earth wasn't happy.  
  
"Hey Mr.Ugly! Take this." then he launch 3 dozen perfectly aimed roses.  
  
"Venus Love Chain ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"Mars Celestial FIRE SURROUND!"  
  
"Galaxy Electricity SHOCK!"  
  
"Meteor Ice SHOWER!"  
  
"Silver Moon Light DISSOLVE!"  
  
Those attacks combined destroyed the monster.  
  
"Nicole, are you okay?" Sailor Earth asked, shaking her Princess. (Yes, like the Cosmos,   
Terra is intensely loyal to Nicole.)  
  
"Had better days." Nicole replied.  
  
"Very good Moonlight, Golden and Silver. I am proud of you my children." King Solaris said.  
  
"King Solaris..." Golden Moon began.  
  
Moonlight, Earth, Silver Moon, and Tuxedo Earth all growled.  
  
"Ah, my dear. Someone remembers me. How flattering. Oh well. I'm the ultimate evil you have to  
deal with. So, till next time.  
  
"And do remember me." With that King Solaris left, but before he left, he attacked Golden Moon   
with an energy ball that reduced Nicole to unconscious.  
  
"No!" Silver Moon said.  
  
"Bring her to the temple." Mars said.  
  
With that the two groups of Sailors left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another chapter done. Tell me what you think!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	12. Now What? or Surprise!

Here's chapter 12... please enjoy! Standard disclaimers apply. I own Nicole and company.  
  
Chapter 12 of Nicole  
"Now What? or Surprise!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paul looked at his unconscious wife. He felt so bad that he could not help her.  
  
Darien was holding a now quiet Serena. She had been crying for the last 10 minutes.  
  
Terra looked at the Sailor Cosmos. The look they had, well, wasn't very nice.  
  
Raye was at the Great Fire trying to locate this new evil.  
  
Travis was talking to Moonbeam about something. (The cats are there.)  
  
Lita and Amy were discussing something about King Solaris.  
  
Mina was talking to Serena.  
  
Nicole began to stir.  
  
"Paul..." Nicole said.  
  
"Nicole!" Serena said.  
  
The Sailor Cosmos, now detransformed, ran over to Nicole.  
  
"You okay?" Crescent asked.  
  
"Had better days." Nicole stated.  
  
"No luck." Raye announced.  
  
"Nicole, you seem to know all lot about him. How?" Amy asked.  
  
"First, Serena, Amy and I are sorry about yesterday..." Raye said.  
  
"Forgiven." Serena said.  
  
"King Solaris is our father. He disappeared in the Silver Millennium after Sere and Travis   
were born. His ship was hi-jacked. That's all I know. Sorry." Nicole said.  
  
"How did you know his name?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I have all of my memories from the Silver Millennium." Nicole said.  
  
"How?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's a thing about the Golden crystal. Don't ask." Nicole said  
  
"Travis do you have a crystal?" Mina asked.  
  
"Not really. All I have is a giant sword." Travis said.  
  
"What is the Golden crystal?" Amy asked.  
  
"It's a step up in power from the Silver. It belonged to our father." Nicole said.  
  
"This one is for the others... are you guys related to us? You seem very familiar." Lita said.  
  
"We sure are. Raye, I'm your cousin." April said.  
  
"Yep, another pyro. I'm your cousin, Amy." Lynn said.  
  
"Don't even start you two. Lita, I'm your cousin." Laura said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm out of Tylenol. Mina, it's been along time." Rose said.  
  
"You mean, THE April Winters is related to me?" Raye asked.  
  
"I'm that popular?" April asked.  
  
"Lynn, hmm. My cousin? I guess it fits. Our powers are both ice." Amy said.  
  
"Gee, your nice to me." Lynn teased.  
  
"Wow. I have a cousin..." Lita said.  
  
"Yep." Laura said.  
  
"Wow, my cousin is named Rose. I would have chosen another name, but you are wicked cool." Mina  
said.  
  
"Thanks, I think..." Rose said.  
  
"You were related on the Moon Kingdom as you are toady." Aurora said.  
  
"Huh?" Mina asked.  
  
"In simpler terms, Serena and I are sisters today, and on the Moon Kingdom." Nicole said.  
  
"Serena, this has been bothering me. We went to your parents house and asked about you.   
They said they had a niece named Serena." Amy said.  
  
"It's true." Serena said.  
  
"Huh?" Raye asked.  
  
"Serena, Nicole, and I were born as a family." Travis said.  
  
"I believe that when we were reborn on Earth, somehow, Queen Serenity was also reborn. She  
became our mother on Earth. Like on the Moon Kingdom, I was born first followed by Serena and   
Travis, as twins." Nicole said.  
  
Serena then picked up the tale,  
  
"Our mother died when Travis and I were 1 and Nicole 5. I was sent to live here with my Aunt  
Irene. Since I was little, and had no memory of my real mum, so I called her my mom. Nicole was  
sent to our Aunt Marie's in Paris, and Travis was sent to our Aunt Cassidy's in America."  
Serena said.  
  
Travis finished off the tale,  
  
"Our dad died right after Sere and I were born. After we were split up, we always felt  
something was missing. After Nicole's 14th birthday she met Crescent, so began her story.  
Serena met Luna at 14, and you know the rest. I met Moonbeam at 15. Then you know the rest."  
  
"Serena erased her moving in with Irene and Kent." Luna said.  
  
"What about Terra, Paul and me?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, Dare, it's pretty much the same story. When you, Mother, and Father went on that ride,   
Terra and I stayed home. When you were sent to the orphanage, I was sent to our Aunt Anna.."  
Paul said.  
  
"I was sent to our Aunt Lily. We lived then until it was time for our destiny to unfold. I   
lived in America and Paul in Paris." Terra finished the tale.  
  
"Oh." Darien said.  
  
"Any more questions?" Laura asked.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Good." Lynn said.  
  
"Well, it's raining, so let's go shopping!" Mina said.  
  
"We'd love to.." April began.  
  
"...unfortunately...." Terra said.  
  
"... we have to work." Serena finished.  
  
"Oh." Lita said.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. If I'm late, the boss will fry me. Later." Laura said.  
  
"Hang on! Raye an we meet here at 6 p.m.?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Sure." Raye said.  
  
"All right, Nicole aren't you coming?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, sorry. I have a doctor's appointment today. Come on Paul." Nicole said.  
  
"Coming." Paul said.  
  
"See you guys later." Travis said as he went to work. (Uh, imagine where he works.)  
  
So, Nicole and Paul went to the doctors, Serena, April, and Terra went to work at the modeling   
studio, Laura went to the hospital (after all she is a doctor.), Rose went to her flower shop,   
Travis went to where he works, Amy went to study, and everyone else went shopping. (That would  
be Raye, Lita, Mina, and Lynn. Darien went to class.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In space...  
  
"Hmm, it appears my children are smarter than they appear. Curse you Serenity! What I wouldn't   
give for a day when these pesky Sailors don't get in my way!" King Solaris yelled.  
  
"Having trouble my lord?" Lady Snowledge asked.  
  
"Yes I need you to go destroy the Sailor Scouts and Cosmos. Don't come back if you fail."   
  
"Yes sire."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole's Studio...  
  
"Terra, doing great!" April said.  
  
"Serena, shake them hips!" Brad said.  
  
Serena was posing for a fashion magazine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Doctors Office...  
  
"Is she okay Dr. Morgan?" Paul asked.  
  
"She is fine, and I have some good news." Dr. Morgan said.  
  
"What?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Well, Nicole, you are 2 months pregnant with a heathly baby." Dr. Morgan said.  
  
THUD!  
  
Paul fainted at the news.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Dr. Morgan asked.  
  
"He'll be okay." Nicole assured her. (For the reference, Dr. Morgan is female.)  
  
"Let's go set up an appointment for next month." Dr. Morgan said.  
  
"Okay." Nicole said as she stepped over Paul's fainted figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that Day...  
  
"I still don't believe your pregnant. You've have to be careful now, especially fighting."  
Paul said.  
  
"Paul, I'll be fine." Nicole said.  
  
"Love, I worry about you. A lot." Paul said.  
  
"I know." Nicole said.  
  
"When are we going to tell the girls, or the cats?"   
  
"I'm going to tell Crescent tonight. We'll tell the others after my appointment next month."   
Nicole said.  
  
"Even Serena?"  
  
"Heck no! I'll tell her tonight also."  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I'll love you too Paul." Nicole said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nice ending, ne? See you next chapter!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  



	13. Nicole You’re What???

I'm back! Here's the next part to Nicole!  
  
Don't own Sailor moon, never will.  
  
Chapter 13 of Nicole  
"Nicole You're What???   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole was 3 months along. She did tell Crescent about that. Nicole was waiting to tell Serena.   
She forgot how much of a loud mouth her sister could be, and the fact she could not keep a  
secret if her life depended on it. Nicole then smiled as she thought about when she told   
Crescent about her being pregnant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback...  
  
"Nicole, how did your doctors' appointment go?" Crescent asked.  
  
"I'm fine and I got some good news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to have a child!"  
  
Crescent then began to do a little dance of merriment.  
  
"Crescent, are you okay?"  
  
"Never better. Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Oh, Crescent."  
  
The rest of the day was spent with Nicole and Crescent talking and Nicole petting Crescent.  
  
End of Flashback...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole smiled to herself. Just then her commucater starting beeping. She softly frowned. Just   
when she was getting into that book, too!   
  
"Nicole! It's a new person. She calls herself Lady Snowledge. Help!" Sailor Earth said before   
getting cutoff.  
  
"Great! Travis get down here on the double!" Nicole shouted up to her baby brother.  
  
"Why?" he yelled back.  
  
"Tranquillity the first of the Moon Kingdom, if you don't get down here right now..." Nicole   
yelled up.  
  
Travis came running down the stairs.   
  
"Yes?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Someday, I will kill him..." she murmured to herself, then aloud, "Monster attack at the park."  
(Why is it always at the park? isn't there anywhere else to attack?)  
  
"All right, then! Let's go!" Travis said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 Minutes Later...  
  
"I am Golden Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I am Soldier Moonlight!"  
  
"About time." Sailor Meteor said when Moonlight landed next to her.  
  
"Sorry. Nicole didn't want to leave." said Moonlight.  
  
(Only the Cosmos are there. Serena's not there either.)  
  
Everyone gave him a skeptical look.   
  
"I'll call Sere an the Sailor Scouts." Golden Moon said.  
  
"Good. We need the back up." said Sailor Galaxy.  
  
"At a times like this we need..." began Sailor Sun.  
  
"...we need my laptop." finished Golden Moon.   
  
Everyone sweatdroped.  
  
"No. We need fire power!" Sun said.  
  
"Wait! This creature is strong against fire." Mercury said.  
  
"I am not a creature. I am Lady Snowledge. Mistress of Ice!" Lady Snowledge said.  
(I know Fire is great against Ice, but of this story (and the fact I played Pokemon  
Yellow all weekend...))  
  
"Took you guys long enough." Sailor Star said.  
  
"Sorry. We hit the mall. It took Venus a little too long to check out." Silver Moon said.  
  
"Whatever. So, Merc, what is it weak against?" Galaxy asked.  
  
"Electricity." Mercury said.  
  
"Our specialty." said Jupiter.  
  
"Yep." said Galaxy.  
  
"Well, get going!" Mars said.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder..."  
  
"Galaxy Electricity..."  
  
"ZAP!"  
  
"SHOCK!"  
  
"Ahhh! That hurt. Take this! Ice Breath!" Lady Snowledge said.  
  
The attack knocked Galaxy, Jupiter, Mars, and Star into a wall. (in the middle of a park???   
Okay.... it works)  
  
"Err! Moonlight Energy Bird ENGULF!" Moonlight yelled.  
  
Lady Snowledge dodged that as easily as if it was a snowball. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)  
  
"Take this! Ice Breath!" Lady Snowledge yelled. That attack knocked Moonlight into the (same)   
wall.  
  
"Hmmm. Yes.. No.... Yes.. No.. YES!" Golden Moon said.  
  
"Got a plan?" Silver Moon asked.  
  
"Nope. I found out some very strange data though. But, this might work. Sere, power up."  
Golden Moon said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sere, get ready to unleash your eclipse. The combine attacks may work on her. If not, we can  
try the Sailor Planet Attack."   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Moon Lunar Eclipse...."  
  
"Golden Crystal Supreme Energy..."  
  
"SHATTER!"  
  
"HURRICANE!"  
  
"No! I promised I would win!" Lady Snowledge yelled as she was 'moon dusted'.  
  
"Sure you did." Venus said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Raye, can we meet at the temple?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Raye said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nicole, why did you want us to meet here?" Serena asked.  
  
"Remember how I had a doctors appointment today?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yes. And didn't you have one last month?" Travis asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Don't worry! It's good news!"  
  
"Well, tell us girl!" Lita said.  
  
"I'm 3 months pregnant with a heathly baby." Nicole said.  
  
Instant thud from Travis.  
  
"I'm going to be an aunt?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes." Nicole answered.  
  
Serena then did as her twin had done. She fainted.  
  
"Those two are defiantly twins. They do the same thing!" Laura said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Nicole, I'm going to be an uncle?" Travis asked.  
  
"I'm going to be an aunt?" Terra asked.  
  
Nicole nodded.  
  
Terra fainted.  
  
"Why is every one fainting?" Rose asked.  
  
"Good question." Lynn said.  
  
"It is such good news!" Amy said.  
  
Nicole blushed.  
  
"Nicole, I'm so happy for you!" Serena said.  
  
"Thanks." Nicole said.  
  
"Congratulations!" Lita said.  
  
"Congrats!" Mina said.  
  
"Let's celebrate!" Raye said.  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I gotta go shopping for the big ball coming up." Nicole said.  
  
"Well, we were both invited so, why don't we come too?" Serena asked.  
  
"Was everyone invited?" Nicole asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's all go then!" Nicole said.  
  
"Everyone?" Terra asked.  
  
Nicole nodded.  
  
"Cool! Let's go!" Mina said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A little shorter than normal, but gomen. I had my first day of school today. AUGH! I hate some   
of my teachers. Oh well. Please tell me what you think!  
  
If all works out, I should finish this in another chapter and an epilogue.  
  
Till Later,  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
  
  
  



	14. Let's Get Going!

Here is the last chapter to Nicole. (Sniff) I was lazy, and included the epilogue in this.   
Mindlink of Nicole, Serena, and Travis are in {}. My strange comments are in ().  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 14 of "Nicole"  
'Let's Get Going!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole left out a gentle sigh. She was 5 months pregnant, and showing it. She gently sighed,   
again, as she thought about going dress shopping with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback....  
  
"Maybe I should get this one, no this one, maybe this one, this one is nice..." Mina said.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go..." Amy pondered.  
  
"This color is great!" Lita said.  
  
"Sere, why are we here? For heavens' sake, I am a fashion designer!" Nicole said.  
  
"True, but I think it is worth it seeing April and Raye fight." Serena said.  
  
"True." Lynn said.  
  
"This is for the birds! I will design my own dress. Besides which, at the time the ball is to be   
held, I will be 5 months along!" Nicole said.  
  
"I am getting this one!" Raye and April said at the same time. Then they both noticed they had  
picked the same dress. Instant fighting.  
  
"I'm getting it!"  
  
"No! I am!"  
  
"I am!"   
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Would you both knock it off? You are giving me a headache!" Rose yelled.  
  
Quiet.  
  
"Thank you. Now if you would excuse me...." Rose said as she went and paid for her dress.   
Nicole just shook her head.  
  
"Guys! Enough!" Serena said to the fighting April and Raye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Flashback...  
  
Nicole smiled to herself. They had walked out of the mall with 6 dresses. The ones who had   
bought the dresses were: Rose, Laura, Raye, Lynn, Amy, and Lita. She and Serena had promised to   
design dresses for Mina, Terra, April, and themselves. Everyone was happy about their choices.  
  
"Nicole, help me with this!" Terra's voice came through the door.  
  
"Coming!" Nicole said. Terra and the other Cosmos (including Serena) were getting ready at   
Nicole's house.  
  
"Now, what's going on?" Nicole asked as she came into the room where Terra was.   
  
"Help me with this strap." Terra said, seeming rather impatient.  
  
"Here." Nicole said very calmly.  
  
After a quick adjustment, Terra's dress was fixed.  
  
"Thanks. Nicole this dress is so beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Here, let me do your hair."  
  
"Just put it in a bun, please." Terra said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
In about 10 minutes Terra looked at herself in a mirror. Her long green hair had been pulled up   
into a perfect bun. Her dress was a dark green (a little darker than Pluto's hair) with a   
Sailor Scout looking bow in the back. It was help up by four straps (One each shoulder, one   
strap in the middle of the arm). The dress went to ankle length and it flared out a little from  
the waist down.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to finish getting ready. You had better get ready too." Terra said.  
  
"Welcome and I had better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole smiled as she put on her charm bracelet Paul had given her. There were four charms on the  
bracelet. The charms were a crescent moon, a rose, a tiara, and a cat. Then she put on her   
transformation necklace on. Finally, she put on the dress.  
  
"Nicole, you out did yourself!" Nicole said to herself.  
  
Nicole's dress went to, and touched, the floor. It resembled something like Belle's dress in   
'Beauty in the Beast', but out of snow-white material. (Don't own that either. Well, on home  
video I do!) The shoulder things were made out of a gold material. The dress still showed a  
little of Nicole's rounding stomach. She then put her hair into its traditional French braid.  
  
"You look just like your mother, Queen Serenity." Crescent said.  
  
"Crescent, thank you. Do I really look that great?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yes, Nicolina, yes. Your mother would be so proud of you."  
  
"Thank you. I better go check on Paul." Nicole said, exiting the room.  
  
"You are so much like your mother, Nicolina. In every gesture, in every way." Crescent said   
to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Paul need help?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yes! This dang bow tie..." Paul began, but stopped as soon as he saw Nicole.  
  
"Paul?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Nicolina, may I be the first to say you look beautiful, marvelous, gorgeous, and even cute."  
  
"Paul, you are the second. Now come here!" Nicole, said as she began to fix Paul's bow tie.  
  
"I take it Crescent beat me to the compliment."  
  
"Yes, now hold still. Oy, you would think after being Tuxedo Earth for so long, you could tie a  
bow tie!" Nicole said.  
  
"Sorry." Paul said.  
  
"It's okay." Nicole said, "There!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Now is that anyway to thank me?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Paul then kissed Nicole.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I bet that is the scouts. Go get it Paul." Nicole said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello!" Lita said as she came in.  
  
"You guys look awesome!" Laura said.  
  
"Thanks." Amy said.  
  
"Where's Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
"She'll be down in a minute." Nicole said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Nicole, you look great!" Mina said.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourselves!" Nicole replied.  
  
Mina wore an orange dress that was spaghetti straps. The dress went down to her knees with   
matching gloves. The dress showed off Mina's back. Not that she minded, of course. Mina even   
had a matching bow for the occasion.  
  
Amy wore a light blue dress that went to her ankles and it was long sleeves. It didn't show   
anything off.  
  
Raye wore a dark red dress that went to her mid-leg area (between her ankle and knee). Her   
dress had no straps, sleeves, etc.  
  
Lita wore a forest green dress. Her dress went to her knees and it showed off her arms. The   
dress had spaghetti straps also.  
  
Rose wore a cream colored skirt that went to her ankles. It had a flowered design at the  
bottom. The top was a tank top with an over-shirt that also had a flowered design on it.   
(Everything was cream and had flowers at the bottom)  
  
Lynn wore a sky blue dress that also stopped at the mid-leg area. It had long sleeves and was   
low cut. (Not too low cut, though. I know I can't make descriptions, but hey, I try)  
  
April wore a pale yellow sundress type-thing. (Just imagine any sundress you want for her)  
  
Laura wore a light green dress that was like Terra's, but it had off the shoulder sleeves.  
  
Paul, Darien, and Travis wore your typical tuxedo. (They are no fun)  
  
"Now all we need is Sere-" Raye began before getting cut off by Serena.  
  
"PRINCE TRANQUILITY THE FIRST, PRINCE OF THE MOON KINGDOM, THIRD IN LINE FOR THE THRONE,   
YOUNGEST OF THE MOON CHILDREN, I SWEAR IF YOU TOOK THAT BRACELET, YOUR LIFE IS OVER AS YOU   
KNOW IT!" Serena's very angry voice was heard.  
  
"Travis, you didn't!" Nicole said.  
  
"Travis, you couldn't!" Terra sad  
  
"Travis, you wouldn't!" Rose said.  
  
"Travis, you shouldn't!" Lynn said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other at the same time, and gently nodded.  
  
"He would." Nicole said.  
  
"I did." Travis said very sheepishly.  
  
"I'll take it up to her." Nicole said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here, Sere. Don't kill him."  
  
"Thanks. You know how much this means to me." Serena said, hugging the bracelet.  
  
"I know. Now, put it on and let's get going!"  
  
"Okay." Serena smiled as she put on the bracelet. The bracelet was just a tennis bracelet, but  
it meant a lot to Serena because Nicole had given it to her for Christmas, and it had belonged   
to their mother (earth mother) before she died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now introducing, Serena." Nicole said she walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Serena, you look gorgeous." was the only thing anyone could say about Serena.  
  
Serena did indeed look beautiful. Her dress was the purest of white. Halfway down the white   
changed to silver. The dress ended at the floor. The dress bellowed out, just like her princess  
dress. The top part of the dress was just like her princess dress, but it only ha a fake string  
of pearls in its usual spot. Nothing else. The sleeves stayed the same, but they were not   
puffed up, or had that (weird) fringe to them.  
  
"Shall we, me lady?" Paul asked offering Nicole his arm.  
  
"We shall."  
  
Travis did the same to Terra. She giggled then accepted. Darien also did the same. Serena  
blushed, and then accepted. The Scouts/Cosmos followed the 3 happy couples.  
  
"They make me sick!" Raye whispered to April.  
  
"Agreed, but they are happy." April whispered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Space...  
  
"Within the hour I shall strike! Soon the children of Serenity shall be no more!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Ball...  
  
"This place is amazing." Mina noted as she walked into the ballroom.  
  
"It sure is beautiful." Raye said.  
  
"Agreed." April said.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Terra said to Travis.  
  
"Nicole, shall we dance?" Paul asked.  
  
"Let's." Nicole replied.  
  
And that is how it started. Lita, Mina, April, Lynn, Rose, and Raye went guy hunting. Nicole and  
Paul and Serena with Darien went dancing. Amy and Laura discussed some things about doctoring.  
Terra abd Travis went to get food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About 1 Hour Later...  
  
"Darien, why did you want to see me?" Serena asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." Darien told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Darien got down on his knees, and asked this famous four word question (I made it five..)  
(and it is not 'Is That Your Final Answer?'):   
  
"Serena, will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"Thank you Serena, you have made me that happiest man alive!"  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
"I love you Serena."  
  
"I love you too Darien."  
  
Then they headed back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About Two Hours Later...  
  
The groups of Cosmos/Scouts were now sitting down. Then the song 'You're Still The One' started  
to play. (Okay, I'm not a big fan of Shaina Twain, but that song just fits Nicole and Paul.   
Thanks.)  
  
As the song was playing the Cosmos were talking about how Nicole and Paul seemed to have no  
worries as they were dancing around the ballroom.  
  
"Those two are so lucky to have each other. I have no one!" April whined.  
  
"True. Maybe you should try dating!" Lynn retorted back.  
  
"Don't even start you two." Laura said.  
  
As the song winded down, Nicole and Paul made their way back to the Cosmos.  
  
Unfortunately, they wouldn't make.  
  
"Fear me! I am King Solaris of the moon! I shall destroy you!"  
  
"Why do they always say that?" Mina pondered to herself as the Scouts tries to find a safe  
place to transform.  
  
The Cosmos had already transformed and were almost ready to begin the fight.  
  
"Guys this appears to be our major fight. We give it our all." Sailor Earth said.  
  
"Guys, no matter what happens out there, you all mean a lot to me, and I want you to give it  
everything. One more thing..." Golden Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What?" asked Sailor Meteor.  
  
"Don't protect me." Golden Sailor Moon said rather simply.  
  
"It is our sworn duty!" Sailor Sun protested.  
  
"I know. Now let's fight." Golden Moon said with a smile.  
  
"Hello children. Might I say Nicolina and Serenity, you are the exact image of Queen Serenity.   
Tranquility, you look as I did when I was your age." King Solaris said.  
  
"Stuff it!" Silver Moon said.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat your father?"  
  
"Yes!" Moonlight said, standing up to their father, as his twin did.  
  
{You two are gonna get your butts killed if you don't knock it off. He is the strongest evil   
force known to the Silver Millennium.} Golden warned them.  
  
{We can handle it!} Moonlights voice came through.  
  
"You brats!" Solaris yelled, sending a fireball towards Moonlight, who nimbly dodged it.  
  
"Hey! I do the burning! Sun Inferno FLAME!" Sun yelled.  
  
"Yawn. Shield." Solaris replied, as the attack vanished into thin air.  
  
"Now what?" Earth asked.  
  
"Golden Crystal Supreme Energy HURRICANE!"  
  
"Moon Lunar Eclipse SHATTER"  
  
"Moonlight Energy Bird ENGULF!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Solaris said, as he blocked Silver Moon's and Moonlight's attacks, but getting hit   
with Golden Moon's attack.  
  
"Guys! Try to attack together!" Mercury said.  
  
"Golden Crystal Supreme Energy HURRICANE!"  
  
"Moonlight Energy Bird ENGULF!"  
  
"Moon Lunar Eclipse SHATTER!"   
  
"Star Lasso ENTRAP!"  
  
"Sun Inferno FLAME!"  
  
"Earth Stars STRIKE!"  
  
"Meteor Ice SHOWER!"  
  
"Galaxy Electricity SHOCK!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire SURROUND!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder CLAP!"  
  
"AHHH!" King Solaris yelled, getting hit by all the attacks at once.  
  
"Serves you right!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Evil within, come to my help. (I want a bacon lettuce cheese melt! *starts laughing*)  
Let me make this kids pout. I am all-powerful now!   
(Let me eat the cow! I AM ON A MAJOR SUGAR RUSH RIGHT NOW!)" King Solaris yelled.   
  
As the sky filled with lighting, he grew 15 feet taller than before, and looked much more  
menacing and dangerous. The wind became more powerful, knocking the Cosmos/Scouts off their  
feet.   
  
"Um, guys this is not good. Somehow all the evil in the universe has merged within him, and   
there is only one to destroy him now!" Golden Moon said.   
  
"How?" Silver Moon asked, standing up with the help of Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"With the crystals." Golden Moon said.  
  
"Nicole, you can't! Please, don't do it!" Tuxedo Earth begged his wife.  
  
"I have to! Paul, I'll be okay." Golden Moon said, trying to reassure her husband, then  
stood up.  
  
Silver Moon then started to walk towards where Nicole had stood up. The Scouts tried to  
stop her.  
  
"Don't you could kill yourself!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Meatball head! You have no clue what you are doing!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Serena! Don't do it!" Jupiter shouted, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Serena!" Venus yelled.  
  
"Serena, no!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
  
The Cosmos then began to yell at Golden Moon, saying the same things the Scouts had yelled at  
Serena, but Golden Moon totally ignored them.  
  
"Wait for me!" Moonlight yelled, running to join up with his sisters.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" Silver Moon yelled, transforming into Princess Serenity.  
  
"Moon Crystal Cosmic Power!" Golden Moon yelled, transforming herself into Princess Nicolina.  
  
"Moon Power!" Moonlight yelled, (so, my brain is dead, oh well) becoming Prince Tranquility,   
complete with sword.  
  
"MOON COMIC POWER!"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL COSMIC POWER!"  
  
"POWER OF THE MOON, GIVE MY SWORD MY STRENGTH!" (That of course is Travis)  
  
The Cosmos/Scouts watched as the two powers of good and evil meet. Soon after, they noticed   
King Solaris was winning the battle.  
(Insert Power of Love here)  
  
"We gotta help them!" Galaxy said.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.  
  
"Galaxy Cosmic POWER!"   
  
"Meteor Cosmic POWER!"   
  
"Sun Cosmic POWER!"   
  
"Star Cosmic POWER!"   
  
"Earth Cosmic POWER!"  
  
"Mars Star POWER!"  
  
"Mercury Star POWER!"   
  
"Venus Star POWER!"   
  
"Jupiter Star POWER!"  
  
"Sailor Planet ATTACK!"  
  
The power of the attacks was enough to over power King Solaris, and was destroyed with no  
chance of ever being revived.  
  
"Nicole, wake up, you did it! He's gone! Wake up!" Tuxedo Earth said, shaking his wife.  
  
"Serena, wake up. Come one! Quit playing!" Tuxedo Mask gently shook his fiancé.  
  
"Travis, wake up!" Earth said, shaking the Soldier in her lap.  
  
"Paul, did I do it?" Nicole asked.  
  
Paul smiled a relief smile, then nodded; "You sure did!"  
  
"Darien?" Serena mumbled.  
  
"Serena, you're okay!" Darien said, he voice full of happiness.  
  
"Meatball Head, if you ever do that again, I'll..." Mars threatened, than hugged her.   
  
"Hey Terra!" Moonlight said, slowly waking up.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Earth exclaimed, and then kissed him straight on the lips.  
  
"Whoa! Our little brother is getting some lip action!" Serena said, in her place, resting in   
Darien's arms.   
  
"We gotta move! Press is coming!" Mars said.  
  
Everyone who stood, sat, whatever, now left the scene and headed to Raye's temple.   
  
At The Temple...  
  
"We have everyone right, no broken bones, injured heads, whatever?" Aurora asked, coming in.  
  
"But Travis's!" Lynn snickered.  
  
"Hey!" Travis said.  
  
Nicole just laughed.  
  
"Guys, Darien and I have news. We're getting married!" Serena said.  
  
"Congratulations sis!" Nicole said, hugging her sister.  
  
"Nicole..." Paul began.  
  
"I know Paul." Nicole said softly.  
  
"What?" Amy asked.  
  
"Serena, Scouts, the Cosmos, Travis, Paul, Terra, cats, and I are moving back to our home in  
Vermont." Nicole said.  
  
"Nicole!" Serena said, near tears.  
  
"It's were we belong. Sere, stay here. This is your home. We will come back for your   
wedding, don't worry." Terra said.  
  
"Just do me a favor." Nicole said.  
  
"What?" Darien asked.   
  
"What until after I have this kid!" Nicole said, making everyone laugh.  
  
"When do you leave?" Artemis asked after the laughing died down.  
  
"In two months." Travis answered.  
  
Two Months Later...  
  
"I'll miss you so much Nicole!" Serena said.   
  
"I'll visit."  
  
"See you guys in 6 months!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Okay, that is the end to Chapter 14, and here is the epilogue.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Epilogue...  
"Beginnings"  
  
Nicole and the Cosmos came back 6 months later, as promised.  
  
At that time, Nicole and Paul had a 4-month-old daughter named Selene.  
Terra and Travis were now dating.  
  
Now... let's get to the wedding.  
  
"Serena, don't cry!" Nicole said to her younger sister.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm so happy!"  
  
Serena was truly happy. She was about to marry the man of her dreams, and she had her closest  
friends in the small room for bridesmaids. Nicole was the maid-of-honor and the Scouts plus  
Terra were here bridesmaids.   
  
"See you at the end of the aisle." Nicole said, as she left the small room.  
  
"My turn," Serena said to herself as the wedding march began.  
  
Let's fast forward...  
Three years later...  
  
Crystal Tokyo was going to happen in about 3 years. (I'm off the series a little, so what!)  
  
The Cosmos/Scouts were having a picnic in the park in Japan.  
  
Terra and Travis had gotten married last year, and Terra was currently expecting twins.  
  
Selene was now a three year.  
  
Serena and Darien just found out that Rini would be joining them in six months, and Nicole was  
expecting twins, but she didn't tell Paul yet.  
  
"Paul, I have news for you." Nicole said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am pregnant with twins!" Nicole said.  
  
Paul then fainted.  
  
"Mama, why did Papa faint?" Selene asked her mother.  
  
Nicole took a sip of lemonade, and said: "Quite frankly, I don't know."  
  
Crystal Tokyo...  
  
Rini was now five and with her parents awaiting her aunt and uncle.  
  
"Aunt Nicolina, you're here!" Rini said, hugging her aunt's legs.  
  
"Hello, Rini," Nicolina said. (Nicole is now a queen, and her name is Nicolina)  
  
"Rini," Serenity (as in the now Queen Serena) said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hi Rini!" Selene said.  
  
"Hi Selene."   
  
"Roselyn, Elizabeth! Come see your cousin." Selene yelled to her younger sisters.  
(Selene is now 8, adn Roselyn and Elizabeth are 5)  
  
"Selene," Paul said gently, yet firmly.  
  
"Sorry, Rose. Sorry, Elizabeth." (Rose is Roselyn's nickname)  
  
"It is okay, Selene," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Where is Uncle Tranquility?" Roselyn asked.  
  
"Here he comes now." Serenity said.  
  
"Uncle Tranquility!" Roselyn said as she hugged her uncle.  
  
"Roselyn," Nicolina said, very firmly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Nicole! She stern!" Tranquility said.  
  
"I do not want my daughters as wild as your son," Nicolina said.  
  
"Besides which, you rule over a distant galaxy, shouldn't you show the people of Earth that   
people from other galaxies can act, oh what's that word, normal?" Serenity said.  
  
"Travis and normal does not belong in the same sentence." Terra said.  
  
"Hi Aunt Terra!" Selene said.  
  
"Hello, Selene! Children come out!" Terra ordered.  
  
"Hi Roselyn, Elizabeth, and Rini." said LillyAnn, the better behaving of the twins.  
  
"Hey! Been a while!" said Michael, the misbehaving one.  
  
Terra gently shook her head.  
  
Then everyone went inside the crystal palace.  
  
And you know the rest...  
They all live happily ever after...  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Digi like? I hope so! Please review, please?  
  
Thanks for reading, and if you reviewed, thanks!  
  
Oh, well!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
  



End file.
